The Never Ending Tale
by YoseiNoAme
Summary: They were two different people united by the same beating of their hearts. They had a wonderful fairy tale like love story. But not all stories starts with 'Once upon a time' and ends with 'and they live happily ever after' sometimes a beautiful fairy tale could turn into a tragedy but its always your choice to do a rewrite or start a new tale.
1. Chapter 1

**©DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **It belongs to Mashima-sama. I'm just a fan trying to make a story about my OTP!**

 **ΩΩΩ**

 ** _Note for new readers:_**

 ** _This is the continuation of my Stories 'The Story of Us' & 'Change the World (His Version of the Story) and this would be the final part, so if you want to understand this story I recommend you read the first two first. _**

Ω

Gray Fullbuster groaned loudly when his alarm clock went off the same moment his cell phone let out a loud noise. He still need more sleep. Reaching out for his alarm clock first, he turned it off before fishing his cell phone out from under one of his pillows. It's still early and it's his day off from work so he don't understand why he forgot to turn off his alarm before going to bed last night. He squinted his eyes to see the screen of his smart phone and he almost fell out of his bed when he was greeted by two words that sent his drowsiness out of the window.

Erza's wedding.

"Fuck!" he cursed loudly as he quickly jumped out of bed and hurriedly run into his bathroom. How could he forget that that day is Erza's wedding? He's sure she would kill him if he's late for the ceremony because he is the best man.

Last night he was with the boys giving Jellal, Erza's groom, some last minute party before he ties the knot with his friend and he got some heavy alcohol. That must be the reason why he over slept. But he can't give that reason to Erza Scarlet because it would only cause him more trouble than save him from some good beating. It's been four years since he graduated and he had been friends with Erza for almost ten years and she's already getting married but that doesn't change the fact that she's still as scary as ever when she's mad.

Four years.

Such a long time.

If he got time, Gray would be spacing out thinking about the last years that passed but he doesn't have that privilege right now. He has to hurry or else Erza's wedding might turn into his funeral. She did warn him before hand that he, and all of their friends, need to be on the church in time or else, there's no need for Erza to be specific with her threats because he already know what she meant when she said or else.

With rapid movements he managed to get ready in fifteen minutes and was out of his door even before he could properly put on his tie. He's pretty sure he wore the wrong pair of socks.

Thanking all the God s he knew, he made it to the Cardia Cathedral in record time and Erza's still not there. Some of his friends were already there and the first one to greet him was the most annoying one. "Yo, stripper!" Natsu waved at him with the most irritating grin in the whole wide world. "Looks like you over slept, see, you seemed to forgot to comb your hair."

"Shut up, you ash brain idiot!" he retorted with a vein popping on his forehead. He got a little hang over from last night and he's still sleepy and Natsu being such a moron early in the morning is not helping.

"Cut it, you two," Lucy scolded them. She came out from behind Natsu wearing her purple short sequin sweetheart neckline bridesmaid's dress that on his opinion has too many sparkles on top and too revealing for a wedding but he's wise enough not to mention that because that's what Erza wanted for her bridesmaids to wear. "You're not one to talk, Natsu. I practically had to drag you out of bed that's why you're here early."

Natsu pouted on his fiancée's statement. "Luce, I was up late last night."

"That's not even my fault and may I remind you that you didn't tell me where you'd been last night," Lucy rebuked.

Gray just sighed and left the two with their own devices. They're always like that and he wonders how they could stand each other every day. There's not a day that Lucy won't complain about Natsu being childish or what not but still she agreed on living together with him before they get married. It's unbelievable how one by one his friends were starting to build their own families.

It feels like only yesterday when he first met Natsu and Erza and now Erza was getting married and Natsu would soon settle down too though it depends on when Lucy would make up her mind about her perfect wedding.

Some of his college friends were already married, too. His seniors, Alzack and Visca, got married a couple of months after their graduation. Mirajane and Freed said their vows just two years ago and Laxus and Cana probably would be next unless Cana's dad decided his daughter is not yet on marrying age at twenty-seven. Truly time flies and there he is single and still waiting.

Four years ago when he got that graduation gift from Juvia he thought his waiting would be over but he was wrong. Up until now he's still wondering when she would show up again. Erza told him she sent an invitation for Juvia but there was no confirmation if she's coming for the wedding. They're not even sure if she got her invitation or if she thinks it's necessary to come after all the years that passed.

He already told himself that there's a big chance that she won't show up but a big part of his heart was still hoping and praying that somehow she'll find it indispensable to come because Erza used to be such a good friend of her.

A hand on his shoulder cut stopped the train of thoughts in his head. "Gray," Jellal's voice called his name. "Have you seen a boy running around here?" he asked when he faced him.

"A boy?"

"The ring bearer," Jellal said. "His mom asked me to look after him for a moment because she need to answer a call and the signal in here is weak but he runs off somewhere."

"I just got here and I had seen no boy running around," he replied. "But I could help you look for him. Erza won't be happy if her ring bearer is missing and the mother of that kid won't be so please as well when she learned you lost her son."

Jellal's face contorted with what he said. He's probably thinking about Erza freaking about the lost ring bearer. They both knew it won't be pretty. "Thanks, Gray. I really need to find that kid. He's not just my ring bearer; he's the heiress of one of my biggest business associate."

"What does he look like?"

"He got dark hair and he's hard to miss, he got a pair of catching eyes," Jellal informed him. "And his name is Ryuu."

"Okay, got it."

They split up to find the boy. Gray went to the back garden of the church while Jellal asked for help from the other guests because the ceremony would start in fifteen minutes. He looked around the garden for the boy and almost missed the little guy kneeling on the edge of a small pond gawking on the colourful fishes.

"Ryuu?" he called when he was a feet away from him.

The boy who seemed to be in his small little world gave a start and almost fell on the pond. Good thing Gray got some fast reflexes and got a hold of the boy's arm before he could plunge in the water. "Easy there, buddy. You wouldn't want to ruin your suit before the wedding. The boy looked at him and he indeed got a crazy catching pair of eyes.

The boy has crimson red orbs for eyes and there was panic written there. "W-who awe you?" Ryuu asked in that cute little voice of his that slightly trembled but he was trying to look like tough little man.

Gray was amused to witness the child as he tried to display bravery in front of a stranger. "I'm Gray the best man and I assumed that you are the missing ring bearer, Ryuu. Am I right?" he smiled when he reluctantly nodded. "Jellal's looking for you. Why did you run off?"

Ryuu looked up on him as he tried to level his gaze like he's trying to size him up which was really ridiculous. "Are you a fwiend of him?"

"You can say that."

"Did he send you to look fow me?"

"Yes."

"Awe you telling the twuth?"

He could not help but to laugh on the child's question. His parents must have taught him well. Not all children were as inquisitive and suspicious as him. "Yes. He asked for my help because he said your mama would be worried about you." He answered trying to keep himself from laughing. He don't usually laugh but this child was amusing.

"Mommy?"

"Yes," he offered his hand to the little boy but he only stared. "I don't bite you know. I'll just take you back to your mom."

"Do you know wer?"

Gray scratched the back of his head. Sure this little guy was cute and all but does he looked like some suspicious bad guy for him to look at him like a second head would emerge from his neck. Or maybe he thought he was crazy for laughing on his innocent questions. "No, but Jellal does so I'll take you to him and he'll bring you back to your mommy. Come on, we need to get back now. The ceremony is about to start and Erza would be mad if the two of us-"

"Ryuu!"

Gray froze when he heard that voice called the little boy's name. Maybe he's dreaming or imagining things but no. He would know that voice anywhere. There's only one person in the world that has that sweet, gentle voice. But why was she calling Ryuu? Does she know him?

Slowly, he turned around to make sure that the voice wasn't a product of his imagination and his heart leaped when he saw her face. His heart throbbed painfully in his chest like it's been deprived of oxygen for a long time and finally he's breathing again. She's there standing just few feet away from staring back at him with those beautiful blue eyes of her and she looked like she didn't aged even a day after all the years that passed.

 _Juvia!_ He mentally called her name and as he was about to say it out loud a small voice broke the silence that filled the air.

"Mommy!"

Ω

 **There goes my first chapter! I hope you like it though it's a bit short and way too late. I was supposed to write this few days ago but I started watching another anime and I just can't stop. Oh well I know you guys understand. I'm an Otaku. I can't help it.**

 **Yours Truly,**

 **YoseiNoAme**

 **YoKnowILoveYou**

 **P.S.**

 **Please do tell me want you think about this one. I need some motivation! And I need to know if I'm doing it right.**

 **P.P.S.**

 **Sorry for the errors if there's any. Got no time to check it at all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**©DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **It belongs to Mashima-sama. I'm just a fan trying to make a story about my OTP!**

 **ΩΩΩ**

She was there standing just few feet away staring back at him with those beautiful blue eyes of her and she looked like she didn't aged even a day after all the years that passed. He must be dreaming. It might be just a product of his imagination, a wishful thinking that finally she's back.

But then again why was the pain that pierced his heart when he heard that little boy's happy squeal seemed so real. It felt like someone took his heart out, squeezed it tight then dumped it on the ground just so hurrying feet could trampled it even more.

Why was that innocent child's voice sounded like a nail being dragged on a chalk board in his ears?

"Mommy!" the boy repeated and happily dashed towards Juvia who looked at Ryuu with that enchanting smile of hers that always haunted his dreams. "What are you doing here, Ryuu-kun?" she gently asked the boy.

"I w-was j-just wooking awound," Ryuu pounted that earned him a demure laugh from his mother.

"You got Jellal-san so worried."

The little boy explained himself to his mother as Gray Fullbuster just watched them with darkened agony in his eyes. He couldn't understand what was happening. Juvia was there so close to him but who was that boy. How come she has a son?

Not that he's stupid not to know how on earth a woman could have a son. But Juvia left five years ago and Ryuu looked like he's four or something. Does that mean that right after their break up, she got herself pregnant? Or, could it be that boy was his? Well, he got dark hair like him and it's messy too but his eyes, it certainly not from him or Juvia.

There's only one man with red eyes that he could associate with her. Gajeel. But didn't she say he was her brother?

He was too busy with the things running wild in his head that he failed to notice Juvia looking at him and when he did she gave him a serene smile that almost made him run into her and crush her into a tight hug, but then again, there was a child holding tightly on the hem of her dress.

"Mommy, do you know 'im?"

Before Juvia could answer the innocent question Jellal popped out from behind her. "There you are. The organizer's already calling for the entourage. Gray, Ryuu we need to line up now."

He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. There are lot of things he wanted to ask but he didn't know how and Juvia looked at him again and gave him a nod as if saying they need to be inside the cathedral now like they were just ordinary acquaintance who never had a past. He tried reading her eyes but he couldn't find anything in there aside from pure composure.

How on earth could she act so indifferent towards him like nothing happened years ago?

Then it hit him hard. It's been years. Could it be that she no longer care? Had she finally get over him after the years that they were apart? Was he the only one left hanging on the past?

But what about the gift she sent him? What does it mean at all? Does it actually hold any meaning or he was just assuming things from the very beginning?

Dammit! There's so many question and he needed answers that only her could give and there lays one more question; how could he ask her?

 **ΩΩΩ**

The wedding ceremony went on with Gray's mind floating in oblivion with all the questions that kept on popping in his brain and he's starting to get annoyed with all of it. The wedding started and ended with him moving mechanically and not really understanding what was happening around him. He wasn't aware that Erza Scarlet actually cried exchanging vows with Jellal and said man forgot all about his cold and stoic demeanour as he said 'I do' with the fiery haired woman who captured his heart. Gray was just sitting on his appointed seat and did his part as the best man but his mind was on the beautiful blunette sitting at the back of the church watching her son proudly as Ryuu delivered the ring to the marrying couple with a toothy grin on his face.

No, the kid wasn't his. He would certainly feel it if Ryuu was his son but aside from what a normal person would feel upon seeing a cute little boy there's nothing else Gray could feel towards the crimson eyed little devil.

Nope, he doesn't hate the child because he was Juvia's son but he wanted to know who the hell was his father. He badly wants to know who stole her away from him.

 _No one stole her, idiot._ His conscience tediously whispered to him. _She wasn't yours for a long time now and you have to accept the fact that someone beat you up in claiming her heart again. You were a fool back then and this is the prize you have to pay._

Damn conscience! He held on to his sanity for five years but it feels like right at that moment his resolve would crumble down and he would finally let go of his senses.

"Gray, why are you drinking on your own?" Cana Alberona playfully approached him with a bottle of wine in her right hand. "This is supposed to be a happy celebration, why are you sulking?"

If it wasn't for Erza, Gray wouldn't have attended the reception. He's not in the mood to party. What he wanted to do is to talk to Juvia Lockser but she's nowhere to be seen but Ryuu was there playing with other kids so maybe she's just somewhere. "Leave me alone Cana."

But the devil just gave him a smirk. "Oh, let me guess. You saw her, right? And she's with that adorable kiddo."

"I said leave me alone!"

Cana pouted. "But don't you want to know what I heard from Erza and Mira?"

"I do—"

"Erza said Juvia never gave her an answer if she's coming that's why she was so surprised to see her with the ring bearer, Ryuu," Cana cut in completely ignoring his protest. "And Mira asked Erza who was that kid and she said that little Ryuu was Jellal's business associate's son—"

"I already know that—"

"—and that man is right there with your Juvia," Cana slyly finished her sentence as she dramatically pointed on his back.

True to her words Juvia was actually there with a man looking anxious sitting beside her and his blood boiled in jealousy when she touched the man's face ever so gently as she whispered something on his ear. For anyone who's looking from afar just like him, it looks so fucking sweet and it made him feel like he wants to kill someone.

He wants to specifically kill that man.

"Oh what a lovely couple!" Cana chimed and it only fuelled the burning anger within him.

He harshly drank the bitter liquor from his glass without removing his gaze from the pair. He was on the process of planning multiple ways of how to kill the man with the messy dark hair that almost reached his shoulder when his eyes met his.

Cobalt blue met crimson red.

No doubt, he was Ryuu's father because the kid was the spitting image of this man.

Cana leaned on his side and he could feel her breath on his neck when she whispered to his ears. "I heard his name was Rogue. Rogue Cheney."

 **ΩΩΩ**

 ** _There you have it guys!_**

 ** _I am very thankful for all your reviews for the first chapter and I am so happy that I got a review from Summer Eclair!_**

 ** _To all the Guest readers who gave me such nice reviews, thank you sooooooooooooo much._**

 ** _And to those who said that I disappointed you, I am so soooorrryyy if you think that I ruined it. I didn't mean it to be cliché but I certainly can't change the flow of the story because I already had it all planned. By the way thank you so much for letting me know what I did wrong._**

 **To SN2797, GruviaM3, Summer Eclair and the Guests, thank you sooo much!**

 ** _Love You Always,_**

 ** _YoseiNoAme_**

 ** _P.S._**

 ** _I'll do my best to make this a better fanfic though it's a cliché._**

 **ΩΩΩ**

 **Another Sneak Peek (/^_^\\\\\\)**

"What do you want?" the young woman with the cat like eyes asked with that soft beautiful voice of her without taking away her gaze from staring at the despicable young man standing in front of her.

Said man gave out a smile that he knew would irk the hell out of the pretty young lady in front of him. "Don't worry, I'm not here for you," he said in a mocking voice.


	3. Chapter 3

**©DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **It belongs to Mashima-sama. I'm just a fan trying to make a story about my OTP!**

 **Ω**

 **Before anything, I just want to say thank you for the reviews both good and well I can't say it's bad but it's not that good either but still, thanks for the opinion and I'm so sorry for disappointing some of the people reading my fanfic. I refused to be discouraged so here I am, still making an Update for the people waiting for it.**

 **I'm dedicating this one to GruviaM3 for believing in me and for always waiting ever since I started posting fanfictions. I love you and everyone else who reads my fanfics.**

 **To Summer Eclair, I just want to let you know, I'm a big fan of yours! ("^_^")/ Droplet is one of my favourite.**

 **ΩΩΩ**

The night goes on as the party turns livelier each minute that passed while the wedding guests indulge their selves with booze as Gray Fullbuster's one glass of brandy became two then three and four 'till he lose count of it. His eyes never leaving the offending couple which was Juvia and that Rogue Cheney dude. The more he watched them, the more he wanted to punch the bastard who was acting all sweet and mushy towards Juvia. Then Ryuu entered the picture and Gray's reasons snapped in two. They look like a happy family and it infuriates the hell out of him.

If it was another family being all so sweet and happy with each other Gray would not give a fuck, but it's Juvia. How can she look so happy with that guy? Not that he didn't want her to be happy, but could it not be with him?

How in hell did he end up like that?

Broken yet still holding on to something that was clearly would never be his again. He knew he has no right to feel that way anymore nut was it really too late for them? What happened to all their promises before? Was it all gone now? Damn, he got so many questions running in his head and he badly needed answers or he'll go crazy.

He waited everyday for the five years that passed for her to come back. He was a man who never prayed but since the day she left he was always asking God when He would lead her back in his arms. It was always the same every day. He would wake up, do his routines and wait. Wait until the sun's down again without any sign of her. Ain't all his pain and waiting enough as punishment for the wrong things he did in the past? Was this really how they end would everything?

No.

He could not let it end like this.

He swore that he would wait and win her back and he intended to do that.

But what about the kid, Could he take Ryuu's mother away from him?

He loves her more than anything and even without her he still made plans for the two of them hoping that one day she'll come back but was that enough reason to hurt an innocent child? He might be a jerk but he knew what was wrong and right.

His wandering mind went back to reality when he saw Juvia stood up and headed to the direction of the comfort room. He quickly jumped off of the stool he was sitting at and started to follow her. Maybe they could talk even for a minute, he just need to hear some explanation from her. He at least deserved that after all the years he endured missing her and hoping that one they she would walk back in his life. Besides she's the only one who could help him decide on what he's going to do from then on.

"Oi, stripping bastard!" Natsu's voice suddenly came out of nowhere and even before Gray could think of an excuse to avoid him, the annoying pinkette was already standing in front of him blocking his way. "Why aren't you partying with us? Was it more fun sulking on the corner of the bar than celebrating with us? He loudly asked, he's obviously tipsy and Lucy was calling him back.

"Natsu, I got no time for your stupidity right now so will you please fuck off?"

"What did you said droppy eyes?" Natsu berated. "You wanna go huh?"

"I s-"

"Ow!" he suddenly cut in like he thought of something wickedly genius. "I think I know what got into you!" he sneered in a drunken manner. "I saw Juvia!" he happily jeered. "Yes she's here! With a kid and a dude! Guess someone got your girl, Busted Fullbuster."

If only looks could kill Natsu would be kissing the floor lifeless with the nasty look Gray was giving him. "What did you say?" It wasn't like Natsu never insulted him before, damn their friendship mostly revolve around bad mouthing each other. But Natsu should be well aware that things like that was so sensitive for him.

"Someone else got you-"

"Natsu, stop it!" Lucy came smacking Natsu hard on the head before giving him an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Gray. He's just drunk."

Who cares if he's fucking drunk, he just hit a nerve inside him but Lucy was quick to lead Natsu away from him, atill apologizing as she guided her boyfriend back to their table. It was never really good when the two of them engaged in a fist fight and it would be worse if they were to cause a brawl on Erza's wedding reception. And Gray remembered that he needs to follow Juvia. Natsu could wait; he would give him a piece of his mind when he was done with what he must do. If anything this could be his last chance.

He tried to calm himself and with a bit of swaying here and there because of the effect of the brandy he had, he managed to bring himself outside the girl's bathroom. He leaned on the wall and waited for Juvia to come out because he certainly can't just barge in there. He patiently waited for few minutes that felt like years and he almost jump when the door opened. He prepared himself to face her but it wasn't Juvia coming out of the bathroom. It was a dark haired young woman that came out the door. Said woman almost bumped into him because she was busy wiping her face and failed to see him.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled in a low hoarse voice like she'd been crying. He just nodded. He got no time to be curious with other people's business may it be a crying woman or a wounded man.

He waited again and when the door opened again Gray felt all the air in his chest banished leaving his heart in a painful mess. She's there; Juvia was standing in front of him once again. She's too close he could feel the familiar effect of her presence whenever she's around him. It feels like being home.

"Juvia."

She gave a start with his sudden appearance in front of her and looked up on him with both curiosity and confusion in her eyes. "Yes?"

Those eyes, how he missed looking in those eyes. He could still remember how wonderful it felt to wake up in the morning with those eyes looking at him lovingly, he's longing for it. But there's no more affection in there for him. There's only that kind and friendly glint in her eyes along with puzzlement. "Can we talk?" he asked trying to sound sober as he could be.

Juvia's expression became more confused. "Talk about what?" she asked trying to sound nice though it's clear she has no idea why he's even talking to her. "Excuse me, but do I know you?"

A lightning could strike him and he wouldn't mind, hell, Natsu could punch him and he won't be mad at all if it could remove the painful knot that twisted his heart with what she said. "Juvia, what are you saying?" Was she playing games with him? What the hell was she up to? "Of course you know me."

The confusion and uncertainty in her eyes said it all to him. She's playing no game. But what the fuck is going on? And did she just refer herself in first person? "You were the best man, right? The one who found my son at the cathedral's back garden earlier?"

"Juvia, it's me. Gray."

"Yes, I know that," she replied. "Jellal told me that was your name," she added with a kind yet confused smile. "Is there anything you need from me?"

You, he wanted to say but this world must really hate him that much. How on earth was it possible that his girlfriend for two years not to mention his friend for a year before they got into a relationship could not know who he is? Sure, five years was a long time but it can't be that long for her to completely forget him. Was it her way of telling him that she no longer wanted to have anything to do with him? Was it her telling him they were over and there's no point to still talk about them when she finally got a new life?

But why does she look so genuinely clueless?

"Look, as much as I want to talk, I need to go now. My family is waiting for me. My son wants to go home already so I must go now," she said after a minute had passed with him saying nothing and just staring at her. "It's nice to meet you, Gray."

With one last smile, she walked pass him but he was quick to grab her arm. If she's just playing some little game or she truly didn't know him anymore he needs a proof. He completely ignored her surprised yelp as he spun her around to face him and crushed his lips into hers.

A very audible moan came out from him when their lips touched. After so long, he finally felt so alive again. Kissing her after five long years was like breathing again after being forgotten and buried six feet under.

Juvia was shocked to say the least. She didn't know how to react when the raven haired man caught her by surprise and shamelessly kissed her like it's the most natural thing on earth to do. But it was wrong. But why does it feel so right? Who is this man? Why was he making her feel so ecstatic with just one kiss like he seemed to be a missing part of her that she finally found after a long time.

Unconsciously, her arms moved on its own accord and found their way on his shoulder as her hands pulled him closer, her fingers tangled in his hair. If felt so familiar like she had done it so many times before. His soft hair felt so right in her touch and his lips, his lips were soft and gentle as he kissed her deeper.

Juvia let out a moan when Gray's teeth tug and sucked on her lower lip before slipping his tongue inside her mouth. She knew it was wrong but she can't find the strength to push him away. His lips tasted so sweet and he's stirring something within her that she didn't want that kiss to end. Why? She had no idea. Maybe it's because he's a good kisser and really felt so natural to kiss him or possibly it was his intoxicating scent that was hypnotizing her.

Yes, it must be that.

His scent, it was so familiar. It reminds her of cold winter and sweet cuddling on a couch doing nothing but that. His natural manly scent was mixed with the musky scent of his cologne and it made her think of things that only confused her.

A pain suddenly shot in Juvia's head and it was so awful she had to push Gray away.

 **ΩΩΩ**

 **There you go.**

 **I hope you guys like it.**

 **Please let me know what you think about this chapter by dropping a review below.**

 **Have fun reading.**

 **With all the love I could give,**

 **YoseiNoAme**

 **P.S (as always) '^_^'**

 **The story I posted entitled "Please Stay" is a multiple chapter fanfiction that I started only because it won't leave me alone but I hope that you will like it too.**

 **Updates tomorrow.**

 **Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**©DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **It belongs to Mashima-sama. I'm just a fan trying to make a story about my OTP!**

 **ΩΩΩ**

The night was silent as people around that part of the town where Juvia Lockser's Hotel was situated had long retired to their homes and probably lost in their own dreamland but said woman was still up and staring blankly at the space in front of her. Numbers of emotion were playing in her eyes in a fast pace. Her day had been long to say the least but she was feeling too restless to even consider lying down on her bed. What occurred that day was not what she expected when she agreed on attending the wedding of a supposed old friend she has no memory of. To be honest she wasn't so keen about the idea of actually going to the ceremony but Ryuu needed her to be there and she just can't say no to Jellal when he asked her to stay for the reception and for some reason she couldn't bring herself to disappoint his bride, Erza Scarlet.

Jellal Fernandez was nothing but a business associate to her but in some way he was Rogue's friend and so fond of Ryuu for some reason that he choose the boy to be the ring bearer for his wedding. What confused her weeks ago was when she received an invitation for the wedding from the bride herself and it was solely addressed to her. Initially, she thought it was just some sort of reverence from the bride to formally invite someone she didn't know on her wedding that's why she just let Rogue confirmed that they were coming. But her confusion reached another level that morning when they arrived at Cardia Cathedral and unknown people started talking to her asking how had she been the past years and such.

She knew once in her life she used to live in Magnolia and that she went to Magnolia University and just transferred back in Oak Town before her final year, which was according to her uncle's stories. But it never occurred to her that she would be attending the wedding of one of her old friend that day.

Almost four years ago, she lost her memories. Everything that she knew about herself were all based on her family's story but there's nothing much mentioned about what kind of life she used to have when she was away from home studying at Magnolia. Her Uncle Metalicana, who was her late father's best friend who married her mother for the sake of the company after her dad passed away, can't say much about the kind of life she used to have. He said was too busy with the businesses he's managing hat he was barely able to talk to her even on the phone. What he knew about her was all about her childhood that he witnessed because he was too close to her dad. Gajeel, her best friend and step brother, on the other hand won't say much because according to him, things were better left like that. He also said that maybe losing her memories was for the best. She never gave it much thought until that moment because for the past years she was contently living her life in Oak Town not caring if her past was a mystery. She took what Gajeel said that maybe it's for the best but thinking about it after the day's events she came into conclusion that she made a grave mistake not paying much attention in gaining back what was lost in her head.

Seeing those people who looked so glad to see her again made her realized the she's missing a big part of her life but seeing that one particular man, Gray Fullbuster, made her feel so alive again after such a long time. There's something about him that made all the hollowness in her heart resurface after being ignored for so long.

But who is he?

She's not stupid, she knew that he was someone important to her before but with her blank mind she couldn't place him at any place in her life.

The longing in his eyes when he looked at her made her heart clench and she wanted to reach out for him but how would she do that not knowing what part he played in her life before. If he was someone significant to her then how come there's not even a single thing that she possessed could remind her of him? Other faces she saw that day were somehow familiar because of the few photographs she has but she's certain none of those ever showed him the face of that man. But in her heart she felt that she knew him.

Why does he has to be a mystery that haunting her?

Feeling so defeated, she closed her eyes and tried to remember who he was but there's nothing left in her memory of who she is and who were the people she used to know. Her mind was completely wiped out aside from a vogue memory of her wanting to go somewhere before the accident that cleaned away her memory.

If only she could remember where she was going that day and who was that vogue figure she was trying to reach before she woke up in the hospital after almost two months of coma. She had called Gajeel after returning from the wedding reception and asked him about Gray but he only said she's better left without knowing nor remembering who he was. It's the same answer she got when she asked him if he knew or if he has any clue where she was going that day. He said that it's not important anymore. That she should just go on with the new life that was miraculously given to her.

A hand on her shoulder pulled her out of her reverie. "Why are you still up?" Rogue's crisp voice asked her from behind. "You had a long day, you should rest."

"I can't sleep like this," she replied leaning her head on his hand. "There are lot of question in my head." That was underrating what she's truly going through. She's infinitely confused and she badly needs an answer. "Who is he, Rogue?"

Rogue's other hand landed on her other shoulder and he started massaging her and somehow it eased some of her tension. "How would I know when you yourself don't know him? I wasn't entirely a part of your past, Juvia."

"I need to know everything," she wailed. "I'm so confused."

"Then why don't you go to him and find some answer?"

"Would it be okay with you?"

"Why not?"

"He obviously was someone very important to me. You saw us kissing didn't you?"

There's no answer for a short while and his voice came unruffled when he replied. "I can't keep you from your past. You deserve to know what you yearn to know."

"How about R-"

"Juvia, you don't have to think of Ryuu, that's all you've been doing for so long. I won't hold it against you if you want to unveil what was locked inside your head. Just don't let Ryuu know about him. He's not yet ready."

She may not see his face but Juvia was sure that there's pain in Rogue's eyes. She could hear it in his voice. "Will he ever be ready?"

The hands on her shoulder stilled and she heard him sighed. "Let's not talk about it now. You must deal with that Fullbuster guy first."

"You sure about this?" he just hummed his answer and she thanked him for that before they heard Ryuu's little voice calling for them from inside the bedroom of their suite. Rogue offered his hand to her and she accepted it with a smile. If anything, Rogue was someone she could rely on and he'd always been there since the day she opened her eyes for the first time after her accident. He was just there to support her and he gave her Ryuu who kept her contented for the years that past that she has no idea what her life was like before her memories were gone.

 **ΩΩΩ**

Silence is one thing that Gray Fullbuster truly enjoys from time to time but as he sat there staring at Juvia Lockser's eyes; he was getting anxious by the minute with the lack of words passing from either of their lips. After the incident at Erza's wedding celebration he was surprised to get a call from her the following morning and what shocked him more was when she asked him to meet her, but he ain't complaining at all. He was glad she wanted to see him again but looking at her it seemed like she's too hesitant to be there with him.

They were at a cafe near the Magnolia University and they'd been there for almost half an hour and aside from very awkward greetings to each other nothing else was said between them. He let out a heavy sigh and opened his mouth to end the deafening silence but Juvia finally spoke first.

"Gray Fullbuster," she said in a very low voice he had to listen carefully just to hear it properly. "That's your name right?" she asked, the question came louder that time. "And you were a part of my life back when I was still living here in Magnolia."

"That's right," he replied in a monotone voice like he care nothing about what they were going to discuss when the truth was he badly want to wrap his arms around her and ask her all the question that had been bugging him since they met again.

"Who were you in my life?" there was uncertainty in her eyes and something else. He's not sure but to him it looks like longing and loneliness.

"Ain't it obvious who I was to you?" he fired back. "The question here is why can't you remember me? What happened to you, Juvia?" of all the things he wanted to know, that's the first he needs to find out. He could think of hundreds of reasons why but he wanted to hear it from her.

Her eyes averted his penetrating gaze by looking down on the cup of her coffee. "It was almost four years ago, I had an accident. I don't remember much about it aside from I'm going somewhere and I must be there on that day. I was in coma for almost two months and when I woke up my mind was void of any memory. The doctors actually considered it a miracle that I was alive with the injuries I got." She inhaled deeply before looking back at him. "My family tried to help me gain back my memory but it's pointless. For the past years I was living a life that was based only in their stories about who I was before the accident happened and you were never a part of the tales they told me. I got nothing that would remind me of who you are."

He don't want to believe it, his mind was telling him that maybe she's just making excuses but there was a pleading look in her eyes and it pained him to see her so lost. "Would you really want to know?" What if she hates him again when she learned who he was in her life and what he did? But could he keep her in the dark if she truly doesn't remember anything?

"I'm content with what I have in my life now but I feel so hollow inside," she breathed out. "I can feel it; you were a big part of my life. The way you reacted when you saw me, the way you say my name and the way I felt when you touched me. It's something that – I don't – I don't know, it made me feel like I'd been leading a meaningless life since I woke up from my coma until...until you k-kissed me."

Watching her closely, he could say that she's in deep genuine confusion and there's nothing he won't do to help her find clarity but he's not sure where it would lead them. Would he be able to help her and if he did, could there be any assurance that she would be his again? What about Rogue and Ryuu? "Who is Rogue to you?" he wasn't really sure if he wanted to know but he must know where he stood.

For a moment there was hesitation in Juvia's eyes but it was gone as quickly as it appeared that Gray doubted if he truly saw it. "He's someone who had always been there. He's Ryuu's father." She's obviously avoiding to give him a clear cut answer and for now he won't push it. Just the fact that Juvia didn't say that Rogue was not her husband was enough. And he had been looking on her ring finger, there's no ring around it. Somehow it eased him even for just a little bit.

"Do you think I could help you have your memories back?" he asked staring directly in her blue eyes. "It's been years; don't you think if you were to remember your past it should have happened already?"

What she did next almost made him groan. She was biting on her lower lip and it only made him want to kiss her again. God, she's such a temptation. How is he supposed to help her recall her memories if most of the time he wants to be all over her?

"Big part of my past was unknown to my family. The years I stayed here in Magnolia they said they have no clue on how I live my life. Uncle said he was too busy managing the business that he was barely able to inquire about my well being and Gajeel-kun on the other hand seemed to be keeping things from me. It's like he doesn't want me to know everything he knew about my life here. He actually said that maybe its better this way and for years I agreed with him but I can't go on like this," she replied looking so strained. "I want to know my past because I am certain I'm missing something out. I know you could help me, I'm certain that you played a big part in my life and no one seemed to know about you in my family aside from Gajeel-kun who said that I was better kept away from you. I want to know everything and you are the missing piece of the puzzle."

Of course, why would her brother want her to remember the guy who accused her of cheating and shits? That's very understandable. "What if he was right?"

"What?"

"Your brother, what if was right about me, that you should just stay away."

"Was he?"

"Only you could answer that."

Juvia impatiently sighed. 'How would I know if you won't help me?"

He sighed too. "You literally have the key to your past, Juvia."

"What do you mean?"

"Where is the necklace?"

 **ΩΩΩ**

 **Yosh!**

 **Finally finished this chapter. I was supposed to write this yesterday but somehow for unknown reason I found myself watching Naruto again. I said it would only be just an episode but ended up watching the whole chunin exam episodes then I got NaruHina syndrome for a day and can't do anything but skip watched all their sweet and funny encounters throughout the series and I'm not done yet but I remembered that I promised to have an update.**

 **So now, I want to thank all of you who gave me a review. It really means a lot and to answer** **avidfanficreader** **'s review; yes I do have a thing for GrUvia angst and it's safe to say that it's because of someone who kept making me feel like Juvia. You know being too close but without clarity of what we are, pulling me back when I started moving away and then ignore me again and such that it makes me feel like it's going nowhere then giving me hope and what not. So much for me rumbling about my dull, none existing and probably would never exist love life. Maybe next time I'll do some fluff if I accidentally found an inspiration.**

 **And to my Guest reviewer: do not fret my dear. This story may have so many twist but I had it all figured out. I just hope I will be able to write it the way it was already written in my head.**

 **As I was always asking for, I would highly appreciate it if you will give me a review. It certainly helps me update faster because I know you want to have more of this.**

 **Always Loving You,**

 **YoseiNoAme**

 **And here it is \/(^_^)\/: P.S.**

 **If you are reading my other story** ** _Please Stay_** _,_ **I might not update that one 'till I finished this. I really just had to write the first part so it won't be bugging me anymore that it's getting on my way writing this one.**

 **I Love You my dear readers!**

 **Bye Bye!**

 **And if there are errors, I'm sorry, Got no time to read what I wrote. 0**


	5. Chapter 5

**©DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **It belongs to Mashima-sama. I'm just a fan trying to make a story about my OTP!**

 **ΩΩΩ**

For as long as he could remember, Gajeel Redfox had never seen his best friend and step sister so furious before. Sure Juvia has her very own quirks that sometimes even he could not stand but never in his entire existence did he ever felt threatened by her. But as the blunette stood in front of the long haired red eyed man after she unceremoniously barged inside his room it was pretty clear that she's mad at HIM.

"Oi, sprinkler, ain't ye supposed to be back 'til tomorrow? What ar'ye doing back here? Where's Ryuu and Rogue?" he asked nonchalantly though he could tell that he did something that royally put him in a deep shit with Juvia.

"You do not get to call me stupid names right now Gajeel-kun," Juvia spat out. Saying that she's mad was an understatement of what she's feeling. She's so enrage that she want to shake the hell out of her step brother. "Where is it?"

"Where's what?" He was clueless of what she's talking about but after a second or so he remembered where Juvia just came from. "What got ye so worked up that you're bendin' it on me?"

Juvia watched him closely. They had known each other for a long time that it's not exaggerating to say that all her life he was someone who was constantly there and that's why she knew when he's trying to avoid a subject or when he was trying to escape from interrogation. As she watched him she could clearly see how skilfully he tried to hide that glint of realization in his eyes but she's no fool. Sure she has her memories wiped clean but she cannot be deceived. "I know you know what I am talking about. Why did you lie to me?"Of all the things Gajeel could have done for her, lying was something he must know she would never like.

After her talk with Gray she immediately decided to come back home so she could get something out from Gajeel. Sadly, her brother seemed to be purposely keeping things from her and she quickly realized that upon discovering that the necklace Gray was talking about was the necklace she once saw among Gajeel's possession that he told her was his.

Gajeel could feel a headache coming and Juvia's screeching and accusing voice was not helping at all. He thought he was done listening about such issue long time ago. "Fine. I'm guessin' ye seen that bastard Fullbuster again. Why did he tell ye?"

"That's all you got to say? You won't even explain?"

"What? Ye want me to say I'm sorry?" she must be wishing for a miracle to happen. "Sorry to burst yer bubble but I'm not even a bit regretful. I just did what I had to do fer ye."

"How could you be such a jerk?" she seethed. "It was my right to know the truth about my past. Why did you have to lie to me? You were the only one who could help me remember the things that I forgot but why do you have to keep it all away from me?"

"Because losing your goddamn memory was the best thing that ever happened in your life!" Gajeel roared and for a moment Juvia was shaken but she quickly regain her composure. "I was just protecting ye and all of a sudden ye saw that guy and now you're making it look like I'm the bad guy." There's no point on playing it cool. If he wanted to make his point clear he must yell it in front of her so she would listen because sometimes Juvia seemed to be only listening to what she thought was right. She got a pretty weird way of thinking. "Keeping you ignorant about your past is what was necessary. Your life was never easy."

"Ain't that supposed to be my decision to make and not yours?" What does he thinks of her? "Gajeel-kun, I'm fairly capable of handling my own past. You had no right to keep it all from me and I am no child that needs your protection!"

"That's the same thing you said years ago. You said you knew what you were doing. That you love him and he makes you happy and that you were child no more!" a loud bang came from the chair which Gajeel was sitting when he harshly stood up and towered over her. "You told me he chased all your fears and pain away, but what did he do?" he waited for her to say something but what a girl clueless of her past could actually say? "Dammit! That jerk is really a pain in the ass!"

She didn't mean to push Gajeel's button that far. She just wanted to know what he was keeping from her but seeing him so upset only made her much eager to know what really happened to her before. She knew that he was genuinely concerned about her because according to his own father, Metalicana, Gajeel liked very few people and there's only a handful of people he truly care about and she's one of those. She's mad at him because he was the last person she thought who would lie to her. "I need to know," she said trying to be as calm as she could be. She won't get anything if she would just shout right back at him. "You were right, I saw him but he didn't say anything but I badly want to know because he made me feel all sort of emotions I never knew I was capable of feeling at all. All these years I was trying." That's sugar coating the truth. For the past years she and Rogue tried and tried to make it work but deep within she knew it would never be because she was not who he needs and he was not who she seek. "All what he had to do was stand there in front of me and there I was, lost in the mystery of his eyes."

"I already heard that before," he defiantly hissed. "Like a million times and more every time you would talk about him!"

"And I don't know that," she retorted. "You see, I need to get my memories back because I'm tired of being told of the thing that I was supposed to know because they were part of my past on the first place."

"Is that so?" he sneered. "Then be it." Walking pass her, Gajeel headed on the right wall of his room and removed a painting of a black dragon that was hanging there, Juvia was surprised to see a vault hidden beneath. Gajeel dejectedly opened it and retrieved a black rectangular box from within the vault. "I'm just warning you Juvia, don't you dare come back home crying again which I'm telling you that you would certainly do-"

"How can you even say that witho—"

"Listen to me," he snapped. "I know it because you already did that twice. One more and that man is as good as dead." There's no doubt from the deadly look on his face that Gajeel was telling the truth. He had enough of that Gray Fullbuster always hurting one of the most important people in his life. The first time he just let it slide. The next one he almost hunted down the son of a bitch and if it ever happens again he'll surely end him once and for all.

He reluctantly handed the rectangular box to Juvia and told her to leave him alone. If only he had known that Juvia would one day come to him for that necklace he could have rid of it a long time ago but he just had to think twice before because he knew how much Juvia treasured the fucking pendant and the key. She once said that those were the best thing that the bastard Fullbuster ever gave to her.

When Juvia was out of his room Gajeel hastily whipped out his phone. He has some scolding to do to another dark haired, red eyed man who was supposed to be looking after Juvia on that trip back to Magnolia.

On the other hand, Juvia headed out of Gajeel's pad and went back to her car. After settling on the driver's seat she quickly opened the box and inside it lays a silver chain and hanging on it was a pendant that was very similar to what she saw Gray was wearing the other day and a key that she's certain would lead her to the things that she could not remember. There was an unknown feeling that surmounted within her just by looking on the necklace. It's in line with sense of familiarity and felt like a gap in her heart had been filled. Truly that necklace was very important.

In her mind, Gajeel's words echoed repeatedly but she forced it at the back of her head. There's no point on having second thoughts now. She wants her memories back and she will have it. Whatever would be the come out; she's willing to take the chance. She knew that something bad had happened before and she's prepared to know it after being kept in the dark for so long.

 **ΩΩΩ**

 **Done!**

 **I know it's short and someway somehow, I lost Gajeel's character on the track.**

 **Now let me give a shout out to everyone following this story! 12M.K.A, Alliepope, Ao The Dragon, Chibietan, GruviaM3, Hermione Minerva Weasley, IrishDreamer4, JuviaLovesYou327, Kakashi's Library, MsChifSantos, Na485 SN2797, Zorleo, abisnail927, claudiacorvo, hope2334, , ichirukiluv, marilove123, melneh, wilathewitch and the Guest readers. You guys are awesome and made me so happy because honestly speaking; I never thought that anyone would ever bother with my works. Just knowing that you spend a moment of your life with my story is so heart warming.**

 **And to the people giving me reviews, you are the best! Thank you so much for your opinions and to the Guest who gave me a review that really had nothing to do with the story, thank you so much for the advice I appreciate it a lot but you know Selena Gomez had never been so right by singing The Heart Wants What it Wants (Hey that could be another story! But I must focus to this one). I was trying but so far I'm still at square one.**

 **I love to hear more from you so if you got time to spare drop a review below! ((((_^)\/**

 **And if there are errors, I'm sorry. I'm kind of sleepy already so I'm not going to read what I wrote to check any errors.**

 **P.S.**

 **I need a date and by that I mean a month and a day of a month (e.g. June 20) and not a guy to go out with, so can you give any suggestion because there's only one specific date in my mind and I don't like it! And I'm still searching for a perfect female name!**


	6. Chapter 6

**©DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **It belongs to Mashima-sama. I'm just a fan trying to make a story about my OTP!**

 **ΩΩΩ**

 _"I'm just warning you Juvia, don't you dare come back home crying again... I know it because you already did that twice..."_

Those words once again replayed in her mind as Juvia sat inside her car thinking if she should really get out and meet Gray or should she just drive home again. When she was talking to Gajeel she was so brave and has no doubts that she really wants to know all about her past. But when she parked her car in front of the apartment building that Gray told her where to meet him she could feel her nerves eating away her courage. She could not help but keep on thinking about all the possible negative outcome of her eagerness to know everything.

Looking out her car window, she once again studied the building. Certainly, it looks familiar. In the darkened part of her mind she could vaguely recall being in this place more than too many times but it was all blurred and distorted images that don't make any sense at all.

She tightly closed her eyes as white blinding pain pierced her head. Lately it's been happening a lot and she considered it a good sign that her memories are surfacing little by little. Being back in Magnolia surely did wonders to her locked up mind.

Sighing deeply as she tried to ward off the pain she finally made up her mind. It's now or never. Whatever the result would be, she'll find out all what she could salvage about her past. It may make or break her but at least she would know who truly Juvia Lockser is.

She inhaled deeply before going out of her car and taking the stairs that would lead her to the building's third floor where Gray said his old apartment was located. She didn't expect it but climbing those stairs felt so familiar and gave her an unexplainable feeling of being in the right place after so long of being away. It made her thrilled of what it would be like stepping inside a place that used to be a big part of her past.

When she reached the third floor, Juvia found Gray leaning on the wall beside a closed door that she assumed to be his old apartment. He had his eyes closed and for a moment Juvia just watched him. She can't help but to notice how handsome he is. Everything about him seemed to be perfectly made even that little scar on his forehead. If anything it just added to his unlimited charm. The way his messy hair framed the sides of his face was fascinating and she never knew that being still like that could ever be so sexy. From her past that she was aware of, she sure had seen a lot of good looking men and had a fair share of attractive men trying to win her heart over the past years but no one could compare to the man in front of her. Gray Fullbuster is one of a kind and even without her memory she could clearly see why she was into this man.

Her eyes darted down from his face to his Adam's apple when he swallowed. She could not explain why but it seemed so erotic and it made her feel so suddenly hot all over. Not aware of it, she herself swallowed because suddenly her mouth seemed to be so dry. She almost screamed when Gray suddenly spoke.

"Tch. Never thought that after so many years I'd feel this feeling of being watched by you again." His eyes slowly opened and they looked so dark and deep. "Like what you see?"

Her face felt so hot and she would bet that all her blood came up to her face. "A—ah.. I-I w-wasn't watch- I'm-" Gray chuckled when she continued bubbling incoherent words as she tried to hide her embarrassment.

He straightened up and walked towards her invading her personal space. "You're so cute," he said cupping her face. "I could kiss you right now." And that just made her face even redder if it's still possible. He chuckled again. "Or not. You might faint."

She has no idea what to say or how to deal with him. Was he always this playful or was he just teasing her because he caught her staring? And what did he mean by that feeling of being watched? He bent down and looked at her eyes closely, his breath mixing with hers and it's intoxicating. He smelled so good that she had the urge to close her eyes and just sniff him off. "On second thought," he whispered in a seductive voice or was it just her imagination. "I really want to do just that."

"W-wha-"

Her eyes widened when his lips touched hers and she swore her knees suddenly turned into jelly and she got no other choice but to cling on shirt as he continued on kissing her in a very sweet and gentle way. _Juvia what the hell?_ Her brain shouted on her. What the hell is going on?

Okay he's kissing her and it's not supposed to happen but it feels so good. But that's not what she came for, but then again, it feels so good. She must stop him but how?

The soft touch of his lips against her lips was slowly taking away all her reasons. It just felt so good that she can go on kissing him forever. The shape of his lips was so fascinating and it seemed to fit with hers perfectly like God created it that way just for the two them. Her eyes closed on their own accord and a moan came out but from whom she no longer know because the next thing she knew was his tongue was inside her mouth and she's starting to return his kiss and they were both moaning. His hands was on her back gently caressing her and its giving her a tingling sensation and a kind of hunger that she could not remember having before. It was a kiss that made her think that she was never happy in her life before it happens and somehow that's quite close to the truth.

When Gray tried to pull away, Juvia quickly followed his lips and didn't let him and their kiss just like that. It was like his kissing him was like drinking salt water that made her even more thirsty and craving for more, desiring to have more...to have all of him. If she could, she would not stop tasting his lips but the need to fill her lungs of the air that they both need became necessary so reluctantly, she pulled away. She opened her eyes just to find herself staring back at the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. His eyes were like shining frozen cobalt and they were hypnotizing her.

His hand moved up from the small of her back to her face, caressing her cheek ever so gently, his forehead resting against hers. "Just like what I thought," he said still looking in her eyes. "You might have forgotten all about me but just like before, your body could never resist me the way I could never keep my hands to myself when it comes to you. You're just like that forbidden fruit written on the bible. Sinful yet tempting and I'm always tempted."

The need to say something was strong but Juvia seemed to forget how to speak. She's in a complete stunned state. The kiss was mind blowing, yes, but his words, it's piercing right through her heart. What could this man had done to her in the past that drove her away when she could literally feel her heart beating so fast just for him. There's no doubt she loved this man so much. But why did Gajeel said that Gray had made her cry more than once?

"Oh, Gray! Is that you?" Juvia staggered back as Gray scowled when they heard a cheerful voice and footfalls walking towards them. She looked on her right and saw a kind looking not-so-old man smiling at them particularly on Gray. "It's been long since you'd been here and who is this chick with you?" the man looked at her closely and he suddenly beamed at her. "Juvia!" he squealed. "Oh—Oh! It's really you! How long had it been since I last saw you? Five – six years? I'm not really sure," he thoughtfully said and she was just smiling awkwardly because she doesn't know what to say. He knows her and she had no idea who he is. "Say," he smiled sheepishly. "Did the two of you finally get back together?"

"A—ah, n-"

"It's about time. You see, Gray here had been sulking since you left. He do really love you though this kiddo could be a real jerk sometimes. But you know how he is. Just give him a good smack from time to time like what his friend Erza always do to keep him and Natsu in line."

A vein popped on Gray's head as he tried to pull the man who was suddenly close to Juvia away from her. "Oi, quit it old man. You got no business here so you can go now."

The old man just laughed. "What's with the rush, kiddo?" he asked with a suggestive smile on his face that Gray was itching to punch away. "Too excited to have your hands all over her again? Ahh I could still remember when you got a complain from the old maid occupying the apartment next to yours because according to her you two were too loud while you do the act of love!"

Juvia's face turned fifty shades of red with what she just heard. She's taking it back. This old man was no kind at all. How could he be so casual about something like that?

"Old man!" Gray spat to the old geezer with a menacing look on his face. "Ain't it enough that you ruined our moment? Do you really have to be so vulgar?"

The man just laughed again. "You're too uptight, boy. Loosen up a bit will ya?" he said then his face turned serious. "And maybe this time you could actually do the right thing with her," he added looking at her, giving her a genuine kind smile. "I'm glad to see you two together again. You were such a wonderful couple and I hope this time around I got to get a wedding invite and not escort a drunk broken hearted man up the stairs more than a couple of times." Gray opened his mouth to get back on what the man said but he just waved him off. "I know, I know. I'm leaving now. Good luck to the two of you."

They were left alone again on the outside Gray's old apartment after the man turn on the corner at the end of the hallway. "Who was that?" Juvia can't help but ask.

Gray scowled again. "Gin, an old neighbour. He used to be so kind to you because he said you're such a remarkable young woman back then that's why he's also kind of nice to me." he replied dryly. It looks like his mode was totally ruined. "Key," he said with his hand open in front of her.

She fumbled inside her bag and handed him the necklace. "Where's your own key?"

"Took you so long to ask, it could have saved you a trip back to Oak Town," he murmured looking down on the pendant and the key held together by a silver chain. There's a ghost of a sad smile on his lips but Juvia failed to notice it.

"If you got a key then why don't you use it?" she's kind of annoyed with his reply. If he got his own key then why ask her to get the necklace on the first place? "We could have been here yesterday."

"I didn't say I still got my key. I was just saying that you could have asked about it earlier because if I do have a key you could have saved a long trip."

"Where is it then?"

"Who knows," he shrugged. "I asked Natsu to get rid of it two years ago."

"What? Why?"

Gray looked at her seriously. "Because I started thinking that maybe I'm waiting for nothing after all." In a way that was true. After three years of waiting, Gray's confidence about Juvia coming back dropped a little low but still, he waited. "This place had been locked up for two years now. I told myself that I will only open it again if you somehow come back because constantly visiting our old love nest – by the way you're the one who said this apartment was our love nest, not me – was slowly driving me insane."

Was it that hard on him? Did he love her that much? And he actually kept that place when he told her yesterday that he got a new place to live in. "Two years you said," she mumbled. "That's a long time. That means it would be pretty dusty and stale in there."

He looked at her frowning like he was saying that she's so silly for being concern for a petty thing such as dust. "I knew you would say that." Gray dug inside the pocket of his jeans and handed her a face mask. "Always the neat and clean freak that you are."

She eyed him taken aback. He looked bored and indifferent about what he just did but for her it's something. To think that he actually predicted that she would react the way she did. He must know her that much. "What about you?"

"I'll be fine."

He didn't let her argue about the trivial issue. He quickly unlocked the door and step inside the old apartment. She followed immediately after putting on the mask and laughed lowly when she found Gray coughing in dust floated around him when he tried to lift the sheet covering the couch. "I thought you said you'd be fine," she giggled and Gray scowled. Still laughing she got her handkerchief from her bag and folded it neatly. She walked towards Gray, tiptoeing in front of him so she could put the folded hanky over his nose and tied it carefully behind his head. "There you go Mr. I'll-be-fine," she winked before moving away.

It was Gray's turn to be dumb founded. How long had it been since he witnessed that playful side of her? Surely it's been so long because that simple act left him breathless and blown away.

Juvia was looking around the place when suddenly she was twirled around by a strong arm and all of a sudden she's inside that arm, her mask removed and Gray kissing her again, roughly this time. She loudly groaned with the intensity of the kiss. It was completely different from the previous one. Just by the force of it she could say that it was Gray telling her how much he missed her. She willingly opened her lips so he could slip his tongue inside her mouth and she inwardly moaned when he started to explore every part of her mouth. No place was left untouched.

They were both panting when they let go of each other and she was as red as a tomato once again. She has no idea what the hell is wrong with her but she just can't help but respond everytime he touched her. And she doesn't know why he kept on kissing her.

"Because that's my own personal addiction."

What? Did she voice out her thought for him to answer? And what does he mean by 'own personal addiction'?

Gray chuckled. At least there's still a trace of his Juvia left inside the woman standing in front of him. "It might help you remembering, you know, we used to kiss a lot before. It's close to impossible not to kiss you whenever we're together."

Seriously?

"Yeah, seriously," Gray said again with a cocky smirk.

The hell? Why does she kept on voicing out her thought around this man and is he a bipolar? How can he quickly turn from being a romantic prince charming to a complete grumpy person and to a cocky jerk? Maybe Gajeel was right. Gray Fullbuster was no saint at all.

Possibly, he's a Devil.

A devil that would lure her in all kind of sins.

 **ΩΩΩ**

 **Errr.**

 **What do you think my lovely and amazing readers? Did I do well writing this chapter because I think it's so not my forte to write something so...so...I don't actually don't know what to call this.**

 **Anyway,**

 **I decided to give my OTP a break on this story.**

 **For a long run, all I did was to give them heart breaking scenes so here's some not so painful chapter.**

 **Let me know if this is any good by dropping a review.**

 **You Know I Always Love You.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **YoseiNoAme**


	7. Chapter 7

**©DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **It belongs to Mashima-sama. I'm just a fan trying to make a story about my OTP!**

 **ΩΩΩ**

 ** _This is for avidfanficreader._**

 ** _Thank you so much for the advice and kind words. I appreciate everything that you said. Your theories though! You almost hit the mark. The thing is a week ago I kind of change my mind about how it goes, good decision I must say because now you still need to wonder what would happen! ^_^\/_**

 **Ω**

"Did you just bring me here to help you clean all these couple of year worth of dust?" Juvia eyed Gray who was wiping the windows while she swept the floor covered with dust.

"Are you tired?" he asked looking back at her. "If you want you could just sit on the couch while I finish this."

"I didn't say I'm tired." She's far from being tired. She's just wondering why they end up cleaning when she thought they would talk or that he would show her around in his apartment which was awfully familiar to her. When she got herself back together after their unexpected make out, Juvia got a chance to take in the place and it did brought distorted images playing in her head. Just standing there gave her a feeling of finally being home for the first time after a long time. It's as if she used to truly belong in that place. "When will we talk about our past?"

Gray completely stopped what he was doing and just stared on the rug he was holding like it would answer for him. _Our past._ It sounded so good coming from her. If only it indicated that two of them could still be considered as one. But it's just exactly as she said it, past. No longer. "Juvia," he called her name after a short moment of contemplating in his head. "Would you mind if I ask you to give this day to me?"

"W-what do you mean?"

Silence filled the air for more than a minute between them and Juvia could hear her own heart beating wildly inside her chest like it wants to jump out. What does he mean? Didn't he said the other day that he would tell her what he could to help her remember everything and that he would give her the answers she seek.

"I just want to spend a day with you in this place where we used to be so happy before," he explained not looking at her anymore. "I know it's too much to ask from you but I just want to have one more happy memory of you because there's a big possibility that after you heard everything from me you would walk away again. Five years was a long time but with your memories unclear to you, recalling what came between us might just trigger your anger again. You might just hate me again."

He's not looking at her and she could not see his eyes but she could feel the pain and longing in his voice. It's like he's trying to hide his weakness from her by avoiding her gaze. "Gray I-"

"I promise," he suddenly blurted out cutting off what she's about to say. "Tomorrow. I'll tell you everything tomorrow. Ask me everything you want to know and I'll give you an answer but please not today."

She sighed and walked towards him. "I'm hungry," she nonchalantly said. "Can we go out to eat something?" she suggested with a smile when he looked at her flabbergasted. "You said you want to spend a day with me so maybe we could go out and eat just like a date and enjoy the day together." She had no idea where did that came from but she could not bear seeing him so sad like that.

His face lit up and it's enough for her to know that she said the right thing. "Sure! I know a place. It's not that grand but you'll love it."

"Okay. But..." her eyes darted away before she finished what she was saying. "What becomes of your shirt?"

"Wha—" Gray looked down and found himself shirtless. "I—I...I'm sorry. I – It's just a-an old habit," he tried to explain looking around for his shirt.

Juvia's cheeks were red from embarrassment but she was taken aback when her eyes caught something on his right chest. Unconsciously her hand lifted up to touch it, unaware of what her touch was doing on Gray's senses. "Snowflake," she whispered. "I have it, too." What does it mean? Why does he have the same tattoo she has on her thigh? Did they have it together? Was it something important to them?

Gray gingerly took her hand in his and brought it to his lips, closing his eyes in the process. Of course he knew about it. Those matching tattoos came along with a very precious memory and just thinking about it was maddening. He's doing his best to hold on to his self control. "I know, Babe," he said unaware of the use of the endearment. "I know you have it, too. On your left thigh, a blue snowflake."

They were threading on a dangerous path, she knew it. The way he gripped her hand, it was telling everything. That simple touch made all her senses run wild. "Gray," she breathed out not so sure as to why she's having a hard time breathing all of a sudden. Her skin that he touched seemed to be on fire. She could feel a heat starting to burn in the fit of her stomach and the need to touch more of him was growing from a hunger to maddening desire.

Her other hand moved up on its own accord to touch his face but he was quick to let go of her leaving her stunned with the emptiness that surged through her being due to the absence of his touch. Without a word he rapidly walked out of the living room. She just heard a door closing rather harshly indicating that he went to the bathroom.

What just happened, she had no clue.

But one thing is for sure.

Juvia Lockser cannot stay alone in room with Gray Fullbuster without anything happening.

The attraction between the two of them was too strong for them to handle.

 **Ω**

Awkward silence hang in the air as Juvia and Gray sat face to face inside a small cafe in Magnolia's downtown. There were only few words exchanged between them after the tattoo incident. When gray came out from the bathroom he hastily asked her that they should get going and the walk to the cafe which happened to be the nearest to his apartment building was completely silent. Everytime their eyes would meet, it's either she would look away or he would find the table decor much more interesting and she's becoming wary of it.

She looked up on him when she heard him heaved a deep sigh. "Look," he looked back at her. "I'm sorry about what happened back there it's just that I-"

"I know," she butted in. "I'm aware of what happened. "I felt it, too."

"It's just so hard to hold back." There's just too much sexual tension between them.

"But I'm glad you were able to control yourself," she murmured. "I don't know what could have happened if you didn't pull away. I-I don't know what's going on with me but I just can't seem to control myself around you." She was clearly ashamed and it's very obvious by the shade of red painted on her cheeks.

There was silence again but that time it was welcome for they don't know what to say to each other. Juvia was thinking what would be the come out of their time together while Gray was thinking if he's doing the right thing prolonging their time together even just for a day. He's still not sure what would be the end of it and he's definitely has no clue if Juvia just want to merely have her memories back or if she's that eager because she wants to come back to the life she left behind and completely forgotten.

What was bugging him even more was why she was acting like they had all the time in the world to deal with getting back what she lost in that accident. She said Rogue was someone who had always been there but what role he exactly played in her life? He knew that he already decided not to delve on it but it won't stop popping in his head.

"Juvia—"

"Gray—"

They called each other at the same and Gray let her talk first. "Go on. What is it?"

"I think, even if we try to just enjoy this day it's unavoidable that things from our past would keep on getting in the way. There would always be questions that cannot wait to be answered." That was just simply impossible.

"You're right," he agreed. "Obviously I'm just delaying things because I know that I did a horrible, unforgivable thing before. I was such a bad boyfriend. Bad won't actually fit how terrible I was to you. I always took you for granted. I don't know how to treat you properly and I'm just too possessive because there's always other men trying to get your attention." Words seemed to just pour out of his mouth out of his control. It's just like a flood cannot be contained and he thinks it would be best just to go with it now that he's finally talking so he continues. "Heck I even pretended to be sick once so you won't be able to make it to the Miss Magnolia University competition that our friends blackmailed you to join." Remembering about that, Gray could not help but to realized how stupid he was. "I always want to keep you for myself. People used to think you were obsessive but what they failed to see was how selfish I was when it comes to you. I was a full time jerk towards you."

Words failed her once again. There's nothing her mind could think to say. Hearing him admit the wrong things he did to her were not what she expected to hear from him. She was ready to hear what the reason of their break up and why she came back to Oak Town but nothing prepared her on hearing him confess his own wrong doings.

She blinked when he spoke again. "My life had been pointless before I met you. I was just going along with what my friends were doing. I really got no dreams because I knew whatever happened there's something my parents left for me so surely I'll get by and still live a comfortable life. But then you came," he paused to gave her a weak smile. "At first I thought you were weird, always spacing out and lost in your own little world then you started following me around. Eventually we started hanging out with each other until I no longer knew how to pass a day without talking to you. It used to be so easy because, you know, we had the same course, and we're on the same class. "

"Y-you mean to say we're always together?"

He shook his head no. "Not always, but most of the time." And he missed those days. "When we're just friends, I tried my best not to fall for you because I'm scared. I was always scared that if I let you in in my heart you would just leave or disappear just like everyone else that I held dear in my heart. That's why when you became mine I did everything to make sure that you won't go anywhere or that no men other than my friends would ever get near you." Those words left a bitter taste in his mouth. How foolish he used to be. "I easily get jealous but I was an asshole who always played it cool so I didn't show it, instead I bent it all out on you. More than often I made you feel so worthless without me. I did it so you won't think about leaving me. Rather than to let you have a fun life with other people I caged you using your love for me."

He waited for her to say anything but from the looks of it, she's still processing all what he said. He gave her a couple of minutes before he resumed talking. "That's not all what I did," he started catching her attention once more. "I accused you of something I know in my heart that you would never do. I was so jealous when I saw you with another man in a hotel room that I accused you of cheating on me."

Juvia looked surprised. "I-I was with another man?"

He smiled dejectedly. "Yes you were, but it's someone I should have known and you were not cheating at all," he said dolefully. "It was Gajeel, your brother."

"You thought I was cheating with my brother?" No wonder Gajeel didn't like him at all.

"I didn't know he was your brother," he defended himself lamely. "I never paid attention whenever you talked about your family." And he should have. It was so important and only a fool like him would do what he did.

"That's the reason we broke up?"

"Part of it," he sighed. Looking straight in her eyes Gray told her all about what happened on that awful day that if only he could turn back time he would surely change it. He watched her as she listened to his story. The tale of how their love story ended because of his own stupidity. "I did try to fix it but I was too late. Our foundation was long gone, maybe we were actually fated to crumble down but I was still hoping. I did promise to wait for you to come back... And I'm still hoping."

No more words came after that.

Their order arrived just after he finished his story and they started to eat in silence but Juvia barely eat anything from her plate. She looked stunned and seemed to be lost in her own thoughts and Gray just let her be. He knew the things he said were too much to absorb. He could tell by looking in her eyes that she's having an internal argument with herself.

Juvia on the other hand could not believe what she heard. She might not be able to remember her past but she knew to herself that she's not one to go around whoring when her boyfriend was not around. What kind of man would accuse the woman he said he loved like that? She could now understand why Gajeel didn't want her to come back, he probably knew about all of what Gray just said. Knowing herself, she always tells Gajeel everything because he was her best friend.

And it was so clear that Gray told her everything truthfully. It was good of him not to fabricate anything with a lie which she surely won't be able to know not unless she gets back her memories. But still, what he said he did was so bad she could not fathom what she felt that day. It must hurt a lot that it was enough to drive her away.

With her eyes closed tight, she inhaled deeply as she forced herself not to show Gray any indication that her head was hurting again. There's just too much she heard for a day and the screws in her brain were working double time that it's making her feel dizzy. "I-I must go now."

That's all she said before practically running out of the cafe leaving Gray alone in his own thoughts.

Maybe with or without her memories, Juvia was still hurt by what he did.

Maybe the forgiveness he's craving for would not be coming in a long time.

Reminding her of what happened could be compared to removing stitches to an unhealed wound without a care, stretching it to bleed again and putting salt on it to ensure more pain and torture.

 **ΩΩΩ**

 **There!**

 **I finished it!**

 **I hope you guys like it.**

 **For all the readers who gave me a review, thank you so much.**

 **All I can say is that, I'm happy that my story made you feel the way you feel about it because that's exactly what I want to happen. Let's just give Gray a little time. We all know he's a bit a jerk for real and it's not easy to evolve from being one.**

 **Anyway, let me know what you think about this chapter by leaving a review.**

 **You Know I Love You.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **YoseiNoAme**

 **P.S.**

 **This might be my last post for this month. My sister begged me to let her have my laptop for a while (which I perfectly knew would be few weeks) because she said she needs it more than I do for the time being. Since it's her birthday in a few days I'll let her have it. That means I won't be able to write but I would try to use my cellphone or if I can manage I could use my employers spare laptop (You see I work as a part time assistant to my former professor while I'm waiting for my Practice Teaching to start which will be in few months) Imagine I actually have a life aside from virtually living in fantasy! ^_^\/**

 **So, once again, I hope to get reviews. It will surely motivate me to do something about finding a way to be able to have an update.**

 **Bye Bye!**

P.P.S.

this was actually written few days ago but my internet connection was bitching.


	8. Chapter 8

**©DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **It belongs to Mashima-sama. I'm just a fan trying to make a story about my OTP!**

 **ΩΩΩ**

 _With her eyes shut tight, Juvia covered her ears with her hands, hardly trying to block the screeching noises coming from all around her. There were too many sounds surrounding her and nothing made sense at all. Aside from all those deafening clamor, she could feel nothing else around her. She actually felt hollow inside and had that sense of floating like a light feather in the air._

 _She tried opening her eyes and what greeted her gaze made her feel dizzy and sick. She was surrounded by distorted images blending with each other creating a whirlpool of swirling blurred colors. It looked like she was stuck in a world filled with moving rainbows. It's all colors that mean nothing and only made her head spin._

 _Juvia opened her mouth and tried to say something but found herself unable to talk. She could not find her voice and her tongue won't follow the command of her brain to move and form a word. Panic rapidly rising in her chest she looked around for anyone but there's no one there. Just like before, it's just all but swirling colors._

 _Out of fear he moved her legs to run away from where she stood just to find herself tripping and facing the floor. Her feet were shackled on the floor by heavy metal chains that were tightly biting on her skin, too tight that it draws blood but strangely there's no pain she could feel._

 _Where was she?_

 _How did she get in that place?_

 _What was going on?_

 _Why was she alone?_

 _Hopefully, she scanned the place once more for anything that would make sense in that perfectly chaotic world of blending colors. She went stiff and caught her breath when her eyes caught a shade of solid blue._

 _Among all the moving distorted images that surround her there was a shade of blue that stood perfectly still on its spot._

 _Slowly the color took form and she was shocked to see her own figure came into life from just a shade of blue into a blurry image and into a moving perfect figure. Yes it was her standing between rows of shelves that slowly gained form from the chaos of colors but somehow that girl that looked like her seemed to be different. She looked younger and lost._

 _Her younger self seemed to be in a library and suddenly there was a passing haze of white. She was knocked down on the floor with her back forcefully hitting the bookshelf she was standing by a moment ago._

 _Juvia's mouth opened in a silent scream to warn her other self of the books suddenly falling down on her but no voice came out. She's about to close her eyes so she won't see her younger counterpart getting hurt a blur of black came and shielded the girl from all those heavy books._

'Huh? What was that?' _She asked herself but it seemed that the right question should have been 'Who was that?'_

 _Little by Little, the blur of back took a shape of a man towering over her younger self that was still on the ground too shocked to move and just staring at the man just like her. She tried to see the face of the man from where she was shackled not too far from the two figures. The moved a little and she could glimpse on his face but to her horror he was faceless._

 _"Gray-sama!"_

 _Juvia hastily turned around when she heard her own voice from behind her. Right there in front of her the senseless color started to clear out and gave her a perfect view of a scene starring her younger self again and the faceless man sitting side by side. Younger her was happily talking to the man. The man smiled a little and with just a blink of her eyes she could finally see the lower part of his face. He got a nice pair of lips, perfect for a man like him whom she could guess to be a handsome one._ 'Who was he?' _Why was his smile looked so familiar?_

 _"Juvia."_

 _A chill run down her spine when a deep voice called her name from a distance in that kaleidoscope world. That voice strangely had the power that made her heart beat a little faster than the usual and it took her sometimes to find where it was coming from. Away from her she saw the same man with dark hair standing in front of her younger self again. They were too far for her to clearly see his face that now has a pair of eyes._

 _A tantalizing pair of cobalt blue orbs._

 _How did she know that?_

 _Seriously, who was that man?_

 _They were talking again, that time, under the shades of a tree outside of a very familiar building. She tried her best to hear what was being said between the two but the screeching noise came back making it hard to hear any clear words. She just stood her as the man hugged her young counterpart._

 _Suddenly there was a loud howl and everything around her started to spin so fast like it was being sucked in a hurricane and she was at the very eye of it. She tried to shield herself when the spinning colors closed in and the next time she opened her eyes there's no more blurry, distorted blending images around her. She found herself inside a library. Juvia looked down on her feet and found them free from her shackles. Quickly, she looked around trying to find a way out._

 _As she aimlessly walked around she found herself face to face with a wall at what seemed to be the most secluded part of the library. She's wondering why she ended up there and was already thinking of going back from where she started when she heard moaning and giggling. She looked on her right side and found herself looking straight on two people kissing_

 _It was her young self and the dark haired, cobalt-eyed man. Her counterpart was on his lap, her hands on his hair and his hands under her shirt._

 _Then and there she heard younger Juvia say the name of the man she was making out with. "Gray-sama'" she hummed sweetly, looking at the man lovingly. "Juvia loves you."_

 _Gray!_

 _Of course, it's Gray! Who else would be there with her?_

 _Her initial panic slowly ceased but when she looked at the making out couple again, she was no longer there and Gray was standing in front of her with a smile._

 _She hesitantly took a step towards him but before she could reach him his figure was suddenly torn like a paper. With wide scared eyes she tried to call his name but in a split second she was out in the open watching a scene unfold before her. There was a commotion. Students were all looking at the same direction and when she followed the line of their vision she found her younger counterpart again arguing with Gray._

'Why were we fighting?' _She wanted to ask but her voice failed her again._ 'What's with all the pain written on our faces?' _It's not just pain. There were anger, hurt and betrayal dancing in both of their eyes. She could not hear the words that were said but she's pretty sure those were nasty hurtful thing they said to each other. If it's not then why were the young her walking away crying while Gray was left stunned with tears in his eyes?_

 _Out of nowhere, darkness suddenly flooded the place until it completely consumed everything and she found herself floating in the midst of that darkness with no one else but herself._

 _…I will wait even if it takes forever…_

 _Wide-eyed with those words she heard resonating around her, Juvia tried her best to find where it was coming from but there's nothing else in there. She was the lone soul floating in that oblivion. "Gray!" she called out and she was shocked to hear her own voice. "Gray where are you?"_

 _Silence was the only answer she got even after calling out his name over and over again. Moments passed and she felt like she had been floating there for eternity and she slowly losing the will to find a way out when she heard a familiar voice once again._

 _"Oi, Juvia where are you going?"_

Gajeel! _His voice seemed to wake her up but before she could answer she heard her voice replied from behind the darkness._

 _"Magnolia!"_

 _"Magnolia?" Gajeel's voice asked the same question she had in mind. "Why?"_

 _"Today is special. I must see Gray-sama."_

 _"What? Since when did he become Gray-sama again? Didn't you say you hate him?" She could hear the scorn-laced with Gajeel's words. "And it's been long. What made you think he's still there?"_

 _It's been long? How long?_

 _And why was that day special?_

 _She heard her voice again. "He promised. He's going to wait and I had forgiven him."_

 _Juvia's body went rigid, eyes wide in panic._

 _He promised he's going to wait. That day was special indeed. But there was a storm! And…and there's something else. "No!" she heard herself shout in fright. "Don't go! Please…don't go!"_

 _Why was she so scared?_

 _She tried to follow the direction of the voices but found herself once again shackled on the invisible ground. "No! Stop! Don't go! Please, it hurts!"_

 _Reaching out in the darkness on the verge of breaking down, she saw herself walking out of a door with a smile on her face her dread only increased. "No!" She screamed one last time before the shackles snapped. The darkness turned into blinding light and she was falling…_

"Don't go…Please don't go…"

Juvia gasped for air as she bolted up from her bed panting and shaking from her dream. She was soaked in her own sweat, bewilderment was written all over her face.

Was it all just a dream or part of her memories?

Or could it be both?

It's been a long time since she had a dream like that where she could actually remember it after she woke up. Usually, she only dreamed about nonsense dream that she could not understand at all but that one she just had might be vogue in some parts but it was clear to her, every part of it. All that played in her unguarded subconscious was clear to her aside from why she was so scared of going back to Magnolia.

 _Magnolia,_ her mind repeated the town's name. Certainly, all the answer she seeks could be found in that place. The key to her heavily locked memories is just hiding in the place where it all started. Now more than ever she wanted to know what happened in her past. Aside from her accident what else was the reason why her mind refused to remember anything?

It's clear to her now that Gray was not just a big part of it, it was all about him and he was the only one who could help her. Recalling the dream she had, it seemed that she had already forgiven him for what he did five years ago and she was actually about to see him again that day. But during their talk, he never said anything about seeing her again after their break up but she was sure she set off to Magnolia that day.

What really happened? Why was that day so special?

Thirteenth of April, what significance it holds in her past?

What was she so scared of in her dream? What happened that day that even though she could not remember it, her subconscious was in a panic by merely trying to remember it? Was it the reason why her brain decided to forget everything after the accident? Was there something Gray not telling her? was there more he did aside from the initial he gave her?

She's so definitely going to know the truth…

 **ΩΩΩ**

 **YAY!**

 **Finally got to type this chapter after more than a week of waiting sitting in my notebook (I actually had fun doing things the old way again. who would have thought that after years I would be writing chapters using pen on paper again)!**

 **I hope you guys liked it and I am hoping to hear your opinion about this chapter so please if you got time to spare, drop a review below ^.^**

 **And please let me know if there are errors!**

 **You know I always Love you!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **YoseiNoAme**

 **P.S.**

 **I don't know when I will be able to update again since my sister still have my laptop.**


	9. Chapter 9

**©DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **It belongs to Mashima-sama. I'm just a fan trying to make a story about my OTP!**

 **ΩΩΩ**

His eyes must be deceiving him or he must be still dreaming. That's the explanation that Gray's mind could conjure as he stood on the door of his old apartment staring at the person standing in front of him who woke him up through insistent ringing of his doorbell. At first he thought it was one of his friends since he let them know that for the time being he would be staying in his old apartment but he was wrong. The face he saw when he opened the door was the one he least expected to see. Truth be told he actually thought he won't see her again.

Juvia Lockser was there standing in front of him with all her glory and that enticing wide smile on her face that was the reason why his heart was beating wild inside his chest like he had run a marathon when he actually just got up from his bed. She's radiating like the sun on his door step and he didn't know to whom he owed it to have her smiling like that to him.

"W-what are you doing here?" he stupidly asked.

For just a blink of an eye, Juvia's smile faltered and almost looked like she was ready to scowl before it turned into a pout – a very cute pout. "Good morning to you too," she said in a feigned sarcasm before she pushed him aside and walked inside his apartment like she owned the place. "I see you're done cleaning," she mumbled not really talking to him.

He followed her inside as she checked out the place, carefully studying her face for any sign of anger or any negative emotion. "Look, what I mean to say is, I didn't expect you to come back here after what happened yesterday," he explained with that hopeful gleam in his eyes. He didn't want to hope or assume anything but her being there actually made him presume that maybe she decided to forgive him or at least hear him out more. After all what he told her at the cafe he would understand if she would go back hating him but he just cannot put out that glimmer of hope building up inside him.

"I forgot the necklace," she nonchalantly said not looking at him. "You did not give it back to me yesterday." When she turned around to look at the other side of his living room it was in time for her to get a glimpse of how his face fell. Disappointment was written all over his face though he tried hard not to show it. He was doing his best to mask the hurt written on his face but his eyes say it all. She smiled a little and walked towards him, without a word she wrapped her arms around his waist and her head found a place to lean on his chest. "And I actually kind of missed you," she said almost like a whisper but loud enough for him to hear it clearly.

"Juvia." It was underestimating his reaction to say that he was shocked. He was stunned to what he heard. He was actually thinking that his ears were playing tricks on him just so it would be more disappointing when he realized that she didn't actually said those words he thought he heard her say. He needs to hear it again just to be sure. . "W-what do you mean?"

The side of her lips lifted up with his stutter. She never imagined that she would be able to make this man stutter for any reason but somehow she did without even trying. She's just being plainly honest and she could literally feel how his heart raced by those simple words. From where her head rested on his chest she could hear and feel how fast his heart was beating exactly the same way her heart was doing flips inside her chest. "Just that," she whispered again. "I missed you." It was not a lie but there's more why she came back. "I had a weird dream last night. I wasn't sure if it was just really a dream of fragments of my memories." Her arms tightened around his middle as she basked in the comforting thumps of his heart. "You made a promise. You said you're going to wait," she paused so she could look up to see his eyes that were looking right back at her cerulean blue orbs. "Was it true or just a fantasy woven in my dream?"

Gray's own arms wounded around her enclosing her in a tight hug as he buried his face on top of her head. She could feel him sniffing the fragrance of her blue locks like he was drinking life from her essence. "I was true. I promised to wait," he replied almost like a whisper too, not daring to be too loud thinking that it might break the spell that surrounded them. In his mind he was thinking rapidly. If she's dreaming about it, it could only mean that in some way she's starting to recall the past. Maybe the things he said to her were triggering her memories and little by little the locks inside her head were finally being unlocked.

"Are you still waiting?"

Her question snatched him out of his trance. Her voice was so quiet and peaceful like still water streaming silently on earth. "Yes," he said with a nod. "I'm still waiting and if I have to wait until the day I die, I will still wait because you're worth it." That was true. If he has to do exactly that, he would do it with open heart but still, he's wishing that it won't come to that.

Juvia heaved a deep breath readying herself for what she was about to say next. It was something that would determine where they would go from then on. It would change everything between them. "How about we put an end to that waiting, Gray?" she asked tentatively, unsure of how he would take her words. "Do you think it will work?"

Confused, he gently pushed her away just enough for him to look down on her pretty face. The face he's always praying to see first every time he woke up in the morning and the last that he would see before he close his eyes at night. That face was serious and there's not even a slight trace of any playfulness on her appearance. Inside his chest, his heart started to beat wilder than before like it would jump out of at any moment and he's perfectly aware that she could feel it. "What do you mean?"

Her words could mean a lot of things. It could be that once and for all she's putting a final end to whatever remained between them, severing all the ties that still left bounding them together and just thinking about it was making it hard for him to breathe. Or it could mean that she wanted them to start again and build a new relationship despite everything that he told her. He didn't want to put his hopes up but he's praying that it was the latter because if it was the former it might end him.

Juvia sighed and closed her eyes. It's now or never. She had made her mind before she decided to come and talk to him. She came up with the conclusion after hours of thinking that the best way for her to remember the past she shared with him that would lead her to all the things that she had forgotten is to experience it all over again. That could only happen if she would be his girl again. "I want you back in my life again," she breathed out before she could change her mind or her nerves could get the better of her. She may looked so tough and confident as she stood there holding tight on him but deep inside she's a nervous wreck. Anything could happen because of her decision but she thought it's for the best. Her fears won't lead her anywhere, if any, it would only restrain her from unveiling her past. "I want you to show me what it's like to be that woman you love. Make me yours again, Gray."

For a moment Gray looked like he has swallowed his tongue or possibly lost the ability to talk but when his lips parted to answer, what slipped out of it was not what she was expecting and those simple words that were said in a very quiet way sounded like a gun fire that shuttered the fragile glass surrounding her.

"We can't."

 **ΩΩΩ**

 ***hides on the corner***

 **I know this is so short but I had to stop.**

 **Aside from I'm feeling dizzy from lack of sleep and fatigue; I just thought that it would be good to cut it there.**

 **Weekend sprees were taking its toll on me now and I better rest if I want to still live and see the day that I will finish this story so, till next time. I hope to hear about your opinion so please leave a review.**

 **I need some motivation!**

 **(((T.T)_**

 **My mind is in shambles since I saw someone that sent my sanity packing thus I really need some comfort that you my dear readers could give.**

 **Yours Truly,**

 **YoseiNoAme**

 **P.S.**

 **I Know I'm Crazy But this Crazy LOVES You!**

 **P.P.S.**

 **I read my recent posts and I was so ashamed that there were lot of errors (missing words and letters, redundant words and such, grammatical errors and what-not) on my previous chapters as well as to my previous stories and I am asking for your forgiveness for it. For once I did try to read what I wrote first before I uploaded it so if there's something I missed please let me know.**


	10. Chapter 10

**©DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **It belongs to Mashima-sama. I'm just a fan trying to make a story about my OTP!**

 **ΩΩΩ**

 _We can't._

Juvia's ears seemed to ring and her whole body stiffened. Didn't he just say that he loves her and that he's still waiting, so what's with the negative response? What's going on? Was he just saying things and when she's finally ready to take a step forward he would step back?

Gray sighed as he reluctantly let her go and rubbed his hands on his face out of frustration. "Don't get me wrong Juvia," he breathed out rather heavily. "It's not that I don't want to. I fucking want to be with you again, there's nothing else I would want but that. But we can't just because. There are lot of things to consider. What about Rogue? Ryuu?" _Your feelings,_ he wanted to add but thought better of it. He loves her but he could never ruin a family. He's still a man with honour and he was long done being selfish. If anything, Juvia don't deserve to be judged by other people because of him or the desire to remember everything. He sighed again for who knows how many times just to fill the silence that suddenly engulfed before he spoke again. "If you have a relationship with that man then I cannot let you commit a sin even how much I want you to be mine again."

Juvia remained silent for few more seconds still shocked from his answer and overwhelmed by his explanation. She actually never considered those things before because she was too absorbed by her lost memory dilemma and she was surprised that Gray actually thought about it. Though she knew Rogue won't actually mind it, she was touched that Gray considered Ryuu and her responsibilities to the boy which was not really a problem at all. "You seriously think that Rogue and I have a relationship?"

Gray grimaced. "For a record, you two have a son." Those words left a bitter taste on his tongue. "I might be a jerk but I do care about what that boy will feel about his mother having an affair with another man." Even if he wasn't sure about Ryuu's relationship with Juvia, the fact that Jellal himself said that that boy was Juvia's son by whatever means or circumstances he could not just wreck a child's home. He knew firsthand how it feels to grow up without his parents around. It's never easy even with friends.

Juvia's laugher caught his attention. She knew she should not be laughing but Gray's reaction was so funny, well at least for her because he looked not so pleased with her reaction. "Rouge and I are just friends!" she blurted out trying her best not to burst out laughing again. "The only link I have with Rogue is Ryuu."

"Then who exactly is that kid?"

"Rogue's son."

Gray shut his eyes and bit hi tongue trying to control his annoyance. "I know that. That's pretty obvious and I'm not stupid. What I mean to ask is; who exactly is that kid to you?"

"My son," Juvia automatically replied and before he could ask more she added, "Not biologically, but still, he is my son. That's what he knew and I don't wish for it to change. Ryuu grew up believing that I am his mother because I was always there."

"And why was that?"

"Because I owe Rogue a lot," she replied with a small smile of fondness that Gray didn't like one bit. It's silly but he's jealous. "If it wasn't for him I might not be here talking to you right now."

It took him a full minute to understand what she meant and then realization hit him. "He saved you from your accident?" he asked but he already knew the answer.

Juvia nodded and sat down on the couch. "He was there when it happened. He went after me when my car fell off of the cliff and down the rocky sea. Rogue got me out of my wrecked car before it exploded and he's a doctor. He was quick to give me the first aide avoiding blood loss that helped a lot. If it wasn't him who happened to be there that night who knows what could had happened. Maybe by now I was rotting six feet under or worst, buried in the sea."

Fine, so he owed it to that man that Juvia was alive. "But why do you have to pretend as his son's mother? Where the hell is his mother?"

"Gone," Juvia quickly replied rather harshly like he had said something thoroughly nasty. "And I am not pretending!" there was that mean look in her eyes as she said those words. "Ryuu is my son. Sure I didn't give birth to him but in my heart he is mine. He's one of the reasons I recovered fast from the accident. He was the only steady thing in my rather chaotic life for the past years that I could remember. He is my leverage and if all of these never happened. If our paths didn't crossed again when it did at Jellal-san's wedding I was already considering marrying Rogue. Though I know we will never be more than just friends our mutual respect for each other could make it work for us aside from my uncle really likes him for me."

Such idea was never good for Gray to hear, not even a part of it was appealing to him. "And you were just saying he's just a friend," he sarcastically said even before he could fully think about the words that came out of his mouth. The green eyed monster that had been sleeping inside him finally woken up and it was quick to gnaw on his senses after hearing that she was thinking of marrying another man. It doesn't need to be Rogue specifically; just the thought of Juvia with another man was enough to set him off without a warning. He's always like that when it came to her and five years away from her didn't change that. If anything it only made it worst since there was a brooding insecurity inside him after all the time she was away without a single memory of him and she was with another man playing mother to that man's son.

Annoyed, Juvia looked at him sternly. "I said I was just considering." Which part of that wasn't clear to him? She did not say she was already planning a wedding or choosing a wedding gown.

"The fact that you actu—"

"Look," she irritably cut him off. "What I was trying to say is, if we decided to have a relationship again we won't be committing adultery or that I would be cheating not unless you have a girlfriend right now." Maybe that was it, he must be seeing someone despite all the talk they had about how much he loved and still loves her. It was her turn to feel aggravated. Jealousy surely was a nasty feeling. It's making her want to unreasonably rip someone's throat.

Gray made a face. "I never had a girlfriend after our break up." It had been a long time but the pain that always came along with that fact still sting just the same. Her being in front of him did nothing to ease that since they seemed to be having yet another argument even before they could figure where they stood in their complicated situation and then she just had to think that he's with someone else like replacing her was that easy. "And just so you know, I'd been celibate since," he added unnecessarily but the result was somewhat hilarious.

Her face suddenly burned up. "I don't think I really need to know that!"

He just shrugged casually and flopped down besides her burying his face on her neck that almost made her moan. Just the mere contact of their skin was making her feel all kind of things she should really not be feeling at that time. She snapped back to her senses when he started talking again after a moment of basking in her scent. "I just don't want you thinking that I would find someone else after you. No one could ever replace you in my heart. I solely belong to you." He said those words so solemnly that it made her heart beat extra faster than it already is if that was still possible. "But seriously, didn't Ryuu know that you're not his mom?"

That question momentarily broke the spell between them. "Gray, I don't want to talk about it."

"Why?" his arms wrapped around her again so they were practically cuddling on the couch.

She sighed and pushed herself closer to him as she found it was comfortable and soothing to be so near him and she badly needed some comfort all of a sudden. "Talking about it scares me." That's beyond what she really feels about that issue. "I don't know what I will do if Ryuu's mother take him away from me. I know he's not mine but I love him. I don't want to lose someone to anyone again."

"What do you mean?"

She shook her head. "I don't know where it's coming from but I'm always terrified of losing someone." She really has no idea why but that anxiety had always been looming around her like dark clouds in the sky since the very first day she could remember. It won't just go away.

The arm around her tightened like Gray was reassuring her though he has no clue of what was bugging her. "I don't understand but if Ryuu ever find out the truth I don't think that you will lose him. It seems like you had always been there for him when his real mother was not. From the little interaction that I happened to have with him back at the cathedral, that little boy loves you and he is strongly attached to you."

He's still jealous. It was hard not to feel that way when Rogue got something so close to Juvia's heart that he did not have but he's not as narrow minded as he used to be. It was clear that Ryuu was the only one Juvia doesn't want to lose. She's not in love with the father of the child and he was thankful for that but it won't put him in peace that easily.

"If I wasn't such a jerk before we could have been married by now and maybe even have our own child," he said out of the blue that made Juvia look at him intently. "Do you think so?" she asked sombrely.

"I know so." Of course he does. Didn't he have a ring waiting to be given to her? If only things turned out differently they surely could have been a real family long time ago.

Funny, a little while ago they were almost shouting at each other over something so trivial but after just a moment and few words passed they were there so close to each other thinking about an alternate future they could have if things from the past happened and turned out differently. Strange enough, it's not that hard for Juvia to imagine a family with the man holding her closely like she was so used into day dreaming about a happy family with him. In a way, she knew it would not be perfect but a happy one nonetheless.

"So," she nervously started after a moment of comfortable silence. "What do you think, could we start anew?"

Gray straightened up his back and looked down on her with so much love in his eyes she could drown in it. "I should be the one asking," he said lowly almost like a whisper that only she could hear. "Would you take me back though I'd been so bad in the past? Would you start over again with this stupid man who loves you so much?" there in his eyes what he said was clearly visible. Anyone could say without a doubt that he truly loves her.

She gave him a sweet smile that reached her eyes making them shine like the stars in his eyes. "I don't literally remember anything about you being bad but," she paused cupping his face in her hands lovingly as she leaned closer to him. "I am giving you a chance to make up for that and be a good boyfriend this time so, yes. I want you back and I want you to show me and make me feel just how much I mean to you. I am giving you one last shot so please give it your best this time."

If a big smile could literally split someone's face, Gray's face probably torn in two with the smile he had on his face the moment she said those words and Juvia was sure she saw some tears on the edge of his eyes but before she could say something about that he was already kissing her. All the words she was about to say was drowned in her mouth by that sinfully sweet lips of his. "I love you."

 **ΩΩΩ**

 **YoseiNoAme**


	11. Author's Note

To my Dear Readers,

I just want to inform everyone who are reading and following this story that it's not yet finish. There are at least ten more chapters to come and three of it already hand written and waiting to be typed but as of now I can't find the motivation to do so. Lately my health condition had been frequently bad and my migraine won't leave me alone. I hope that you my dear readers will be more patient. I promise that I am going to finish this one when I get myself back on track. I just don't want to write anything when my heart's not really in it because I don't want any of my work to lack any emotion. For the time being I might post few one shots depending on my mood and condition.

Yours Truly,

YoseiNoAme.


	12. Chapter 11

**©DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **It belongs to Mashima-sama. I'm just a fan trying to make a story about my OTP!**

 ** _This is dedicated to all my readers that are patiently waiting for my update._**

 ** _I love you guys, Enjoy!_**

 **ΩΩΩ**

People at Magnolia Park can't help but be amused at the cute couple seating on a bench while eating their snacks. Aside from the couple were actually both good looking, what they were doing was very much entertaining from the beautiful pouting young woman to the smiling young man. Said couple was none other than Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser on their first date after their reconciliation the other day.

The bright smile on Gray's face could blind the people watching them but he didn't care since he was actually oblivious to the fact that they were being watched by others because all his attention was focused to his girlfriend. They were taking a break after their visit at Magnolia University. Like what he promised to her, he's going to help Juvia remember her past and bringing her to places they used to go before could help her case. One of those places was the park itself where they used to hang out before during weekends that Juvia wanted to have some fresh air.

"How am I supposed to eat this?" Juvia once again whined with that cute pout on her lips to Gray's amusement as he watched her trying to figure out how was she going to eat the caramade frank in her hands. The melted caramel on top of said food was dripping on her hands because unfortunately she was holding it the wrong way. "What's so funny?" she glared at him when she saw him smiling from ear to ear.

Gray chuckled playfully. "Come on, babe. You used to be so good in that. Just open your mouth wide and take a big bite like this," he opened his mouth wide just like he said and took a bite of his own caramade frank to show her how to do it. It felt so nostalgic since it already happened before at the same place. They were actually sitting on their favourite bench just in front on the caramade frank stall where he first taught her how to eat said food seven years ago.

Juvia tried to mimic him yet again but to no avail. The caramel was still dripping on her hands making it all sticky and messy. Gray chuckled once more. "You're holding it the wrong way," he said taking away her food from her hands. "Here, let me hold it for you." Holding up the caramade frank near her mouth, he waited for her to take a bite. "Come on, open wide and – what?"

Blushing profoundly, Juvia looked around them. "Gray, we're on a public place. People are watching us," she murmured not meeting his gaze. Not that she's ashamed to be seen with him but it's just so embarrassing to know that other people were watching them and some were commenting about their sweetness towards each other or how affectionate Gray was towards her.

Looking around him, Gray realized that Juvia was perfectly right. His cheeks heated up and a patch of pink could be seen there. "So?" he tried to sound nonchalant as he looked back on her. "Is it wrong to help my girlfriend so she can eat her food because she happened to be such a messy eater?"

Juvia pouted and though a little embarrassed with the show of affection took a big bite of the food he was holding up for her. She hummed happily when the flavour of the food hit her tongue and gave Gray a sweet smile that could match the sweetness of the caramade frank. "No doubt you like it. It's delicious!" she beamed at him, somehow the taste that was left in her mouth was so familiar. Maybe she really loved caramade frank back in the days she was studying at Magnolia University, it's hard not to like it anyway.

Returning her smile, Gray continued to slowly feed her. Truth be told, he was so embarrassed with what he's doing but Juvia's smiles were so exquisite that it made him tolerate a little discomfort. A little PDA won't actually kill him since it was the first time he made any effort to be more showy with his feeling towards Juvia in public. She deserved it.

It was first on the list of his 'Perfect-boyfriend-to-do-list' to make her feel loved and cherished in front of everyone who could see and he intended to do just that. He knew how much Juvia wanted for people to know that he was hers and she was his and even if she don't have any memory of it he still want to fulfil it for her on the second chance she had given him.

It was their first date after they got back together and he it seems like he's finally doing something right for her. He got a good start on the right track. Even though he was a bit uncomfortable with the display of affection, he was actually enjoying it. Just seeing Juvia enjoying herself was enough for him to bear the side comments he was hearing from the onlookers around them. Juvia was worthy of all the affection he could pour out for her.

When he was done feeding her, Gray resumed eating what remained of his own food while Juvia watched him closely. She giggled when some of the caramel was left on the side of his lips making him look like a school boy who just had a very messy snack. "And you were saying I was a messy eater," she teased moving her hand to wipe away the stain. Without thinking about it she brought the thumb she used in between her lips and sucked on the little amount of caramel. "Sweet."

Juvia's smile vanished when she saw the smirk that lifted the side of Gray's lips. From the time they spent together she already knew that he was thinking something wicked when he got that look on his face. "I know something sweeter," he playfully said and she was just able to gasp before his lips were upon hers. It was just a gentle touching of their lips with his playful tongue teasingly coaxing her mouth to open. The remaining flavour of their food in their mouths mixed and true to his words, it's sweeter than just the caramel itself.

The kiss didn't last long because some older couples strolling around them made it clear to them that they were not the only ones existing in that place by either clearing their throats or subtle giggling that got Juvia's face burning bright red with mortification while Gray sniggered on her cuteness. He has no idea how she could look so beautiful and super cute at the same time.

"Let's get your hands clean up," he said putting his arm over her shoulders as they got up from their seat. "We could not stay here anyway with all these people ruining our moment." Juvia just pouted mumbling some incoherent words to herself that only made him laugh as he ushered her to the park's public comfort room.

After cleaning up the caramel mess on her hands, Juvia found herself walking around hand in hand with Gray. Their fingers intertwined and from time to time she would feel him gently squeezing her hand. Gray also got a silly smile on his face that didn't make sense to her at all.

"What's the matter?" she asked with a slight frown on her face. She tried pulling her hand away but Gray didn't let go.

He looked down on her still smiling. "What do you mean?"

"You got that silly smile on your face and why do you keep on squeezing my hand?" she lifted their connected hands to show him what she meant. "You're making us look like teenagers on their first date."

Gray's face suddenly turned serious and he stared at her very intently. "I never knew there was an age limit for holding hands. Was it wrong for a man of my age to enjoy the presence of his lovely girlfriend?" if there was even a slight hint of jesting with his voice or on his face Juvia would have just laugh his words off, but Gray's eyes were so serious.

"That's not what I m – "

"It may seem so silly but I'm just happy that we're together right now and that I am given another chance to be a proper boyfriend to you." He sighed as he looked away before letting go of her hand. "I never knew that simply holding your hand while walking around the park would be so calming and comfortable because we never did it before. I was such an ass that was always embarrassed to show any affection in front of other people to the point that I was neglecting you of things that I should have done for you."

Juvia just looked at him for a moment, processing all what he said before giving him a wide smile. She took his hand again and tightly held it. "I did not say that you have to let go of my hand. I was just wondering because I'm not used to seeing you smiling like that. You looked exhilarated."

To Juvia's amazement, Gray pouted. "I told you, I'm just happy and comfortable. Don't exaggerate it."

"Oww, you're so cute!" she giggled before pinching Gray's cheek with her free hand.

"Stop it Juvia!"

"Why? Can't I express how happy I am because my boyfriend is so cute?"

"I'm not cute. I'm handsome."

"How narcissist!"

"I'm not. Where did that even came from?"

"Yeah you are."

He made face and shook his head violently that only made her laugh so hard. "Quit it Juvia."

"Na-uh, you are so cute," she insisted trying hard to stifle her laughs. "You should try doing that more often."

"No way."

"Oh come on." Juvia playfully imitate Gray's face as she poked his nose and lips. He's really cute and at the same time so dangerously handsome with that tantalizing eyes, perfect nose and very kissable lips of him. Any girl would be envious because she's the one with him.

Juvia's playfulness disappeared when Gray suddenly smirked evilly. "Are you really not going to stop?" he asked inching closer to her, his free hand found her hip and firmly held her close to him.

"I – I... I a – " that's all she managed to stutter before Juvia heard herself squealed when Gray suddenly started tickling her sides. "Gray sto - p! I – hahahaha!"

"Now, that's cute."

Gray just kept on tickling Juvia while she was already begging him to stop. He seemed to be enjoying his time having the upper hand with their silly little battle. When Juvia found a chance to get back on him, she quickly grabbed his hands despite the fact that she was struggling. She did her best to push him back on a nearby tree and even before he could think of what she's going to do with him she tiptoed and smashed her lips against his. She would give him a dose of his own medicine.

They were on a public place and therefore they could not do anything more than kissing and she's perfectly aware of how easily Gray got all worked up with any little intimacy they could have.

Just like what she expected, Gray easily gave in to the kiss and now thoroughly returning it with more fervour. She almost smirked when his hands slowly started to move on her back and when she felt it crawling down on her butt she quickly grabbed it and put it back on her waist. He groaned loudly when she pressed her body closer to him and his kisses became deeper and a bit harsher but not enough to hurt her. On the contrary, she's starting to be carried away.

Gray was panting heavily and in between their kiss he would moan her name or any endearment that would pop in his head in his dizzy state. Juvia was like a very addicting drug and he knew that if kept on kissing her the way he was doing it might result to them ending in a very embarrassing situation but he can't just stop. Not when she was moaning like she's enjoying the act the way he was enjoying it.

"Oi!" an annoying voice suddenly broke the magical moment they were enjoying and if Gray has the power to instantly eliminate the owner of that voice he would gladly do so. "You do know that you're out in the open, right? Why don't you go and get a room?"

Juvia froze in embarrassment but did not fail to notice how familiar that voice was. Another voice spoke up, this time it was feminine. "Sorry guys, we didn't mean to interrupt. We were just walking around and then Natsu saw you. I actually told him not to disturb you bu-"

"Luce, why are you explaining to them? They were all over each other in a public place and it's disturbing."

 ** _ΩΩΩ_**

 ** _I am so sorry for the delay of this update._**

 ** _It was supposed to be posted last Friday since it was halfway done but I was scheduled for ECG and Chest X-ray so I wasn't able to finish it on time._**

 ** _I will try my best to write the next chapter as soon as I can._**

 ** _Sincerely yours,_**

 ** _YoseiNoAme_**


	13. Chapter 12

**©DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **It belongs to Mashima-sama. I'm just a fan trying to make a story about my OTP!**

 _ **As promised! Here's another chapter!**_

 **ΩΩΩ**

To say that Juvia was shock was underestimating her reaction when she went through the front door of Fairy Tail, a bar and restaurant where Natsu and Lucy dragged her and Gray after they caught them on the act at the park. According to Gray, Natsu and Lucy used to be her friends back in college and she knew it to be true because she could feel that she actually knew the pinkette and his blonde girlfriend. Initially Gray didn't want to come with their friends telling them that they were on a date and he already planned when he would bring her at Fairy Tail for her to meet more of her former friends but in somehow Natsu managed to convince him after some argument.

According to them, Fairy Tail was where they used to hang out with their other friend back in the old times and that didn't change even after they all graduated. They still go there to eat or simply get a drink or something and that's why it's easier to find the people she used to know in that place. Lucy mentioned that she used to celebrate her birthday there and that most of the regulars there know her.

That seemed to be true as everyone in there gather around her the moment she stepped in. All eyes were upon her and it inwardly made her squirm but the happiness they showed upon seeing her put her in peace. People with familiar faces were telling her how much they missed her and that it was about time that she showed up again. A feeling of warmth washed over her heart. She may not remember these people but seeing them so happy to see her was enough to for her to know that she truly had many friends unlike what she primarily believed because in Oak Town, there were very few people who considered her as someone capable of befriending anyone. Seeing everyone in Fairy Tail made her feel at home.

Juvia's train of thoughts halted when she felt a hand on her shoulder and when she looked up she saw Gray smiling down at her. "Welcome back," he mouthed to her before leaning closer to her ear. "Enjoy yourself. I'll just hang on the bar with the boys." Before he moved away he playfully licked her earlobe thus it rendered her speechless and flushing in front of the young women still standing in front of her.

One of them gave her a suggestive smile. "I saw that, Juvia. Say, is he more affectionate now than before?" the young woman asked wiggling her brows that only made her blush even more that made her chuckle. "Nah, some things just don't change at all. By the way, I'm Cana," she said draping her arm around Juvia's shoulder. "I know you don't remember me. Gray and I were good friends and he told me about your condition."

Juvia smiled awkwardly because Cana was too close for comfort and her clothing or should she say the lack of it made her a bit uncomfortable. She's only wearing a bikini top under a fur lined coat that has only one button buttoned just below her breast which she was guessing was done to tease rather than to conceal anything. Well, she has the guts to dress like that because even if Juvia is also a woman she can't deny the fact that Cana has the body other girls would die to have and a pretty face came along with that sexy body of hers and her long wavy hair tousled in a very sexy way gave her more appeal that she already got. How she wished she could be as confident as Cana looked like.

"It's nice to meet you again, Cana-san."

Cana beamed at her and to her utter surprise she suddenly hugged her rubbing her cheek against hers. "Owww, I really missed having you around. I saw you at Erza's party but didn't have a chance to talk to you. You were with that hot guy with red eyes and you two looked so lovey dovey to e-"

"Cana," a sweet voice interrupted Cana's bubbling. "Why don't you let Juvia sit and have a something to drink before you start overwhelming her with all the talk?" the owner of that voice was a very beautiful woman with long white hair and a very sweet smile. "I'm Mirajane. We already knew each other but given the situation I think new introductions will help." Like Cana she also hugged her before leading her to one of the tables. The others followed them as Mirajane went for a while to get them some drinks.

When they were all sitting and the drinks were set Juvia started to fidget as all eyes were trained on her. She felt like she was in a hot seat and she got no idea how to start a conversation with people who may have familiar faces but she actually don't know. There were seven of them gather around her and she knew only three of them by name; Lucy, Cana and Mirajane.

"Juvia-chan, don't be scared, we don't bite," the one in front of her said with a kind smile as she offered her right hand to Juvia. "My name is Lisanna, you obviously don't remember but we used to be together in the varsity swimming team back in college."

She shook Lissana's hand as she absorbed what she said. "I was in the swimming team?" that was news for her. She got no idea that she actually used to compete in swimming though she knew she was good in it.

"Yes you were," the blue haired petite woman sitting beside Lucy said. "I'm Levy by the way."

"Have we seen each other before? I mean, after I lost my memories?" Juvia can't help but asked. The blunette looked so familiar like she already saw her recently.

"I don't think so," Levy replied a little bit unsure. "If we had seen each other before I would have known it."

"Maybe you just saw her in some random bookstore," a brunette with eye glasses spoke up. Among everyone around her, she looked to be the oldest but she exuded a very womanly and sophisticated aura. "I'm Evergreen by the way. We're not that close since I was your senior but you used to ask me some love advice." Though she said it very haughtily, there was a faint genuine smile on her lips and Juvia could see kindness behind her sharp gaze under the eye glasses she wore.

Juvia politely smiled back to Evergreen before her eyes landed on the youngest girl with long dark blue hair. She was sitting at the end of the bench and when she noticed her looking at her, she suddenly blushed. "A-ano, my name is Wendy. I'm not one of you college friends but w-we used to hang out here together since Natsu-san always invites me here," the girl said in her sweet voice. "It's nice to see you again, Juvia-san."

She smiled back to the girl. "It's nice to see you too, Wendy." Her eyes swept around the table and she smiled apologetically. "I'm so sorry everyone that we had to meet like this after such a long time. How I wish I could remember the times I spent with all of you. I'm sure it was fun times."

Lucy chuckled at her. "Don't worry about it Juvia. We do understand your situation and we know that it's not your fault that you don't remember anything. If you need to know anything, don't be shy to ask us and we will tell you what we know."

Everyone agreed and so a very long conversation began. Juvia asked them about the times she spent in Fairy Hills, the dorm that Gray mentioned before and each and every one of them got a story to tell from pajama parties and sleep overs they used to have to all the mischief they did together. They told Juvia how she used to treat everyone as her love rivals especially Lucy who happened to be always with Gray because of Natsu. They explained to her how Gray asked them to be nice to her because she's not originally from Magnolia and that she knew no one, they said Gray really cared about her even before he finally asked her to be his girlfriend which happened to be so not romantic and that it was exactly what they expected from him since he was as frigid as ice and he didn't know what romantic was all about. And because they are Gray's friends, they told her the things they knew about him that according to them she know all too well if she has her memories. They said Gray was naturally a jerk but deep inside he truly cares for the people important to him. That he always fight with Natsu but they were actually best friends and that his poster brother Lyon has the hots for her which annoyed Gray to no end. They also told her about the first time she met one of their friend Loke who tried to hit on her because he wasn't informed that Gray liked her. He almost got himself kick out of the apartment he used to share with Gray if it wasn't for Erza asking him what he was so mad about when he's not actually dating Juvia at that time. There are so many things they talked about and they were not aware that hours already past.

"Juvia," all of a sudden Lissana called out her name. "I noticed that you no longer talk in third person. Was it because you forgot your past?" that question caused everyone on the table to look at her at once.

"That's true," Lucy exclaimed. "You always referred to yourself in third person before. It's actually odd to hear you not using it anymore."

Juvia was silent for a moment as she recalled the first few days after she woke up from her coma. Those were not easy days as she has difficulty communicating with people that surrounds her when she opened her eyes. "I-I had speech therapy after my accident," she replied reluctantly. "I wasn't able to communicate properly to anyone when I woke up after two months of coma; I had difficulty talking with other people and how to address them or myself so my uncle suggested that I undergo such therapy."

After her accident and losing her memories, Juvia practically live like a newborn. She went through a lot of therapies not only because of her speaking problems but because of so many reoccurring dreams like memories that always haunted her. Maybe some of those psychological tricks that were done to her were the reason why she didn't regain her memories even after years of trying to remember. There were so many things unclear about her condition and could she explain it to anyone when she herself don't understand it completely. The fears and anxiety that always follow her were unexplainable as the reasons behind them were vague.

"That seems so horrible. I wonder how you survive years without any memory of your past and with doctors probably always checking on you," Cana said thoughtfully as she finished drinking her who-knows-how-many mugs of beer. She'd been drinking even before they started talking and it's a wonder why she's still not drunk.

"It's actually hard but I'm already used to it," she replied sombrely. "And the hot guy you were talking about is actually my doctor so it's not that difficult at all since we're together most of the time. Rogue's a neurologist and he's helping me out a lot."

"So he's your doctor, not your boyfriend?" Levy asked curiously.

"Of course he's not her boyfriend," Lucy interjected. "Juvia and Gray are back together and that would be impossible if Juvia is dating that guy."

"That's right," Evergreen added looking directly at Juvia's eyes. "But I saw a kid with you on Erza's wedding."

"Rogue is my friend and the kid is Ryuu, his son," she replied without explaining further more. She felt no need to explain to them her relationship with Ryuu. It's already complicated as it is and she doubt if they would understand their situation.

From the look of it, they still want more explanation and Juvia was glad when a blonde intimidating man suddenly snatched away Cana's newly refilled mug of beer gulping it down with straight face like he was drinking water.

"Laxus!" Cana protested glaring at the man who just lifted a brow.

"What? That's enough alcohol for a day Alberona, it's time to go home."

"I hate you!"

"Oh, really? Try saying that later when we are in bed and I am F-"

"Yah-Yah, you two. You can go now since we really don't need to hear any of vulgar conversation," Mirajane suddenly butted in to the couple's conversation. "By the way Juvia, he's Laxus. He's one of your former professors."

Laxus looked down on her and it made her feel uneasy. "So it's really you. Juvia Lockser is back certainly with no memory. What a shame that you no longer remember your teacher."

"I – I'm so – "

"No need to be sorry," he cut her off. "Let me guess, maybe your brain finally shut down so you won't remember that you have a full time asshole for a boyfriend."

"Laxus!" everyone excluding and Juvia called out in protest.

"What? Didn't she almost fail my subject because they broke up?"

Cana smacked her boyfriend not so gently on the arm for his rudeness. "That's enough of you, Dreyar. We're going home now." She looked back on Juvia with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry for his stupidity Juvia. It just so happen he's an asshole. Bye for now. See you when I see you." And with that she dragged the protesting tall man away from their table.

"Was I a bad student? He seemed to hate me," Juvia can't help but asked.

"Nah-uh, don't mind him," Mirajane said with another sweet smile. "He's just like that but he's a big softy inside. Now let's talk about something else!" thus that start another long talk about any random thing they could think about but deep within Juvia was still bothered about what Laxus said.

The same question as always bugged her once more. Why did she forget?

 **ΩΩΩ**

"Did you have fun?"

From looking out of the car window Juvia looked at Gray on the driver's seat beside her. They just left Fairy Tail and were heading back to her hotel. "Yeah," she smiled on him. "I had a great time. They were all friendly people and it's just so disappointing that I could not remember them."

"Don't think too much about it." One of his hands reached out for hers and he intertwined their fingers."They understand your situation and they are all willing to help you."'

She just smiled again contented with the feel of his hand on hers. It eased her mind of worries that arise earlier after Laxus showed up. For the remaining of the day she was thinking about what he said but now as she was alone with Gray, his presence made her feel safe and secured against all the bad feelings caused by her lost memories. "Do you think my memories will eventually come back?"

"Why do you suddenly asked? Are you losing hope?"

She shook her head. "I'm just wondering."

"Don't worry, I'll try my best to help you have them back," he said kissing her hand that he still holds. "And if they don't ever come back then we'll just make new ones. Much better memories that those you lost." His eyes darted towards her before it went back on the road.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

She moved closer to him and leaned on his shoulder. "I love you, Gray."

He smiled and before he says anything he parked the car in front of her hotel. Once they were off the road he turned to her completely. "I love you, too." He said as he claimed her lips for one chaste kiss. "I love you so much and I'm so scared of losing you again."

His hands cradled her face so gently that it made her feel so fragile and cherished at the same time. "You won't lose me as long as you remain true and honest to me. Just don't hurt me again."

"I won't. Not intentionally. Not ever again if I can help it."

 **ΩΩΩ**

 _ **I hope you guys like it!**_

 _ **Tell me what you think of it and let me know if there are some errors that I failed to notice.**_

 _ **Sincerely Yours,**_

 _ **YoseiNoAme**_


	14. Chapter 13

**©DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **It belongs to Mashima-sama. I'm just a fan trying to make a story about my OTP!**

 **ΩΩΩ**

There was a big smile on Juvia's face as she walked on the hallway to her suite. She just came back from another date with Gray and just like the previous ones they had been having starting two weeks ago after they got back together; it was fun and pure bliss. Gray had been nothing but an ideal boyfriend each that passed and Juvia was so happy to be at the receiving end of his love and affection. She's enjoying each time that she was with him and more than often she could find herself wishing for time to freeze so they could stay longer together.

Like what he promised, they'd been going from places to places that they used to go to five years ago and within the two weeks of their renewed relationship she became familiar around Magnolia once more. There were no many places for them to go as Gray told her that during their previous relationship they just usually hang around his apartment or at the school library where they first met and where he told her they got their first kiss. But the places that he brought her to were all amazing. Each place was familiar to her and all of them came along with distant memories that Gray patiently told her as they both try to make her remember things bits by bits. Slowly, little by little she's starting to know the person that she used to be and the man she used to love in the past, the same man that she still loves. She doesn't need her memories to know that her heart beats only for Gray. She can feel it whenever he's near or by just thinking about him.

She smiled again and touched her lips looking sheepish as she recalled the scene at the parking lot just before she reluctantly let Gray go back to his apartment. Not fifteen minutes ago they were heavily making out in his car and she's still flushed from it. She was so into it that it was Gray who had to stop and put an end to what they were doing. Somehow she's kind of disappointed that it ended just like that but she was actually amazed to Gray's firm self-control. Though a little disappointed, she really happy to know that he respects her that much. From what she could guess, He's determined to wait 'till her memories return before they take another step towards to what they used to have.

When she finally reached her suite and opened the door, she was surprised when she saw someone sitting on the couch and seemed to be waiting for her. She wasn't expecting anyone and certainly not him. "Rogue."

Rogue Cheney smiled at her when he looked up from the papers he was reading. "Hi Juvia. How are things doing?"

"Great," she replied walking towards him to give him a friendly kiss she always gives him. "I didn't know you were coming today. Thought you said the last time we talked on the phone that you will be back next week. Where's Ryuu?" Since she came back in Magnolia more than a couple of weeks ago she had not seen Rogue and Ryuu and now that she saw her friend she suddenly missed the little boy that she thinks of as her own son.

"He's already sleeping. He's probably tired from the trip."

"Oh. So, what's with the sudden visit?" from the look of it something seemed to be bothering Rogue and Juvia knew it's something that she rather not hear but she must. She took one of the papers that he put down on the table and scanned the content of it. Her good mood vanished when she read what was written there. "Your wife wants to have Ryuu's custody?" she asked with hint of panic. "Surely you won't just let her have her way."

Apprehension consumed her in no time. What would she do if Ryuu's mother refused to have the boy back? She knew she can't stop her even if she wanted to. She's not really related to the child. She has no claim over him and just the thought of his real mother taking him away left a sting on her chest. She doesn't like the idea of possibly losing someone important to her to anyone even if it was Ryuu's own mother. The fear that was slowly crawling inside her was maddening.

"She's his mother," Rogue sighed tiredly like talking about the issue drains every ounce of strength that he has. "She'd been calling non-stop lately and even tried approaching Ryuu when I was not with him. When I refused to let her talk to him she suddenly filed a case for legal custody. Legally, I can't deny her of her rights and technically I'm still married to her and she's using it against me."

"But she left you and Ryuu," she blurted out. "She can't just show up again after four years and demand to get her son."

Hurt was written all over Rogue's face as he listened to her and Juvia inwardly scolded herself for reminding him of something painful. It's been years since Rogue's wife left to do something important, that's what he told her when she asked where Ryuu's mother was. He never told her what was that important thing and she never asked. She knew it was painful for him and she's so careless as to say such words. She tried to say something but nothing logical can form inside her head. She was just saying the truth but she didn't mean to remind him of his past.

"She can always try but I won't make it easy for her," Rogue determinedly said. "We are going to meet tomorrow to settle things out of the court if possible. That's why we're here." He looked up on her and tried to smile but failed. "I know you're kind of busy with your own problems and you're still trying to get your memories back but can I ask you a favour?"

"What is it?"

"Can Ryuu stay here with you for the time being? I'll be busy dealing with my soon to be ex-wife in the coming days and you're the only I can think of that won't let her near our son. I know her. She'll try everything to get him. I know you too. You won't be easily swayed by any of her pitiful acts. I'm certain you won't just let her talk to my son."

"Of course. You know I will always be willing to look after him, I'm his mom, remember?" she assured him. "And what do you mean by 'soon to be ex-wife'?"

"I'm going to file a divorce."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It's about time."

"Do you think she will agree to your plan?" from her recent brief encounter with Rogue's estranged wife, she knew that that woman is someone hard to deal with when the ones trying to talk to her is against to what she wants.

"She got no choice but to agree," Rogue replied bitterly. "You were right she left us without any valid reason aside from she had to go away to do something important and without assurance that she's ever coming back. She was the reason why we ended up broken and why I had to make my son believe that you are his mother. How I wish that you are actually his real mother and not Kagura. You are such a wonderful person. Gray Fullbuster is one lucky man to have someone like you."

Juvia sat down beside him and gave him a hug to comfort him even for a little. "Don't worry. One day, I know, you'll find your happiness. And if ever there's no other woman who could make you fall in love again the way you loved Kagura, you still have Ryuu. He truly loves you so don't ever let him go. Don't let Kagura take him away." It sounded so wrong for her to say those words but she's just being honest. In her eyes, Kagura Mikazuchi _is_ a devil for leaving her family.

"Thank you, Juvia." Rogue leaned on to her hug seeking some warmth as a sad smile formed on his lips. "How I wish for things to be different. Why didn't I fall in love with someone like you? Why did she have to go when I badly needed her and comes back when I no longer wish to have her in my life? Why is she so cruel? Why can't she be like you?"

 _ **ΩΩΩ**_

 _ **This ain't much but I consider this important to the progress of the story so please tell me what you think about this.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **I'll try to post an update tomorrow so please stay tuned!**_

 _ **Yours Truly,**_

 _ **YoseiNoAme**_


	15. Chapter 14

**©DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **It belongs to Mashima-sama. I'm just a fan trying to make a story about my OTP!**

 **ΩΩΩ**

"What is he doing here?"

Gray knew that he sounded so rude when he asked that question upon seeing Juvia with little Ryuu when he opened his apartment door but he was just surprise about the kid's presence. Juvia told him that they can't actually tell Ryuu about her relationship with him because the kid still doesn't know that Juvia was not his real mother, so why was he with her?

"Uhm, I hope you don't mind that he's with me," Juvia hesitantly said. "It's just that, Rogue is kind of busy and no one will look after him so I decided to bring him here with me." They have a plan to go to the beach that day and Juvia wasn't sure if Gray would want to have Ryuu with them so she didn't tell him that she's going to bring the boy. She just hoped that he would agree. "But if it's a bot –"

"It's fine. I was just surprised to see him," Gray cut her off. He looked down to the child who was looking back at him curiously. "How are you little man? Do you still remember me?"

Ryuu's crimson eyes stared at him for quite some time before he gave him a response. "You're the man from the church," he said and Gray noticed that he's no longer having difficulty pronouncing letter 'r' unlike the first time he talked to him. It was just a month since he first saw him and he also noticed that he got a bit taller than before. Do children grow up that fast?

"Yep, that's me. I'm Gray." He offered him his hands and Ryuu accepted it with a little hesitation. "Come on in. I'm still preparing the foods we'll need today. It will be ready in few more minutes."

"Mommy is he your friend?" Ryuu asked when he was already sitting on the couch and Gray was about to go back to the kitchen.

He halted and waited for Juvia's answer but nothing came so he looked back at her and she was looking right back at him like she's asking him if it's alright to tell the child that he's just a friend. He sighed and walked towards the child. "Yes, Ryuu. I'm your mommy's friends so I hope we can be friends, too."

The boy gave him a suspicious look. "If you're her friend then why are you going to the beach alone? Uncle Gajeel told me that a woman and a man going out alone to spend time together are having a date. Why are you going to take my mommy on a date? My daddy is the only one allowed to do that."

If Ryuu didn't look so cute with the frown that looked so ridiculous on his face, Gray might have been pissed with his rumbling. Deep inside he's a little annoyed that anyone, even a child, thinks that he's not allowed to go out with his own girlfriend but he needs to be more patient because of the child's situation. He's a jerk not a devil. Silently he cursed Juvia's brother for telling the innocent boy such things in his age. "It's not like that," he started explaining. "Your mom is my friend and I'm helping her remember some things that's why we have to go out. And technically we're not alone. You're with us."

"That's what made it worse!" Ryuu pouted cutely. "It will make us look like a family!"

"Ryuu! Stop it," Juvia gently reprimanded. "That's not a polite thing to say. Say sorry."

"No need," he countered smiling at her. "It's okay. I would probably say the same thing if I was him." he turned again to the pouting child. "Don't worry, Ryuu, I'm not trying to replace your daddy. I'm just really helping your mom." That's not exactly true but what he doesn't know won't hurt him. It's not even his place to tell him anything that might ruin what he believed about his parents.

"Are you telling the truth?"

"Yes. Now stop being such a smarty pants. I promise that you'll have fun today at the beach."

"Swear?"

"I swear," he smiled before patting his head affectionately. A part of him strangely aches for some unknown reason. Looking at the cute innocent face of the child in front of him made him crave for something that he had been longing for years. A family of his own. "I'll just go finish preparing the foods."

He smiled at Juvia before going back to the kitchen where he was preparing a picnic basket before they arrived. He heard Juvia talking to Ryuu about good manners as he turned to go and he smiled sadly on how motherly she sounded. He's wondering when would be the time that the two of them could start their own family. They can't possibly start planning while her memories were still unclear. There was still a possibility that once she remembered everything she could go back on hating him and he could lose her once more.

 **ΩΩΩ**

Juvia sighed after the little talk she had with Ryuu. She wasn't expecting to say things like that to Gray. She knew that the kid was smart just like his dad and as spiteful as his real mother from time to time but she never imagined that he would actually act out like that. She raised him better than that. Maybe it's some of Gajeel's influence to the child or the fact that even at his age he could feel some animosity towards the man who was obviously not 'just a friend' to her who he believed to be his mother. What could be more once he learned the truth about his parents?

"Mommy," Ryuu tugged on the hem of her shirt. "Stop sighing. I'm sorry. I know I was rude to your friend. I'll apologise again but please don't be angry. I know I was wrong but I can't help it. He's looking at you the way daddy used to whenever you're not looking. Mr. Gray cares about you. I can see it."

The way Rogue was looking at her? "What do you mean, Ryuu?" He just looked down with hunched shoulders. She knew he's too smart for his age but she never knew he was that observant towards the way people interact around him. "Look at me Ryuu," she commanded. "I don't know what you mean but be assured that Gray's not trying to replace your dad. He's a good man. And please, will you stop listening to your uncle Gajeel. He's always teaching you things that you're not suppose to know at your age."

Ryuu nodded and hugged her. "Mommy, I love you. You love me too right?"

"Of course I love you." She smiled at him and hugged him back. "I love you so much."

"Mommy," Ryuu called out after a while. "Where are we really going today?"

"We're going to the beach."

"Why?"

And there he goes again with his so many questions. If he's not just so adorable anyone would be annoyed to hear his inquiries. But she liked it when he asked her things. It made her feel special to him and that her opinions mattered to the little angel. "You do know that mommy's memories are lost, right? We are going to the beach I used to go before I lost my memories so I can recall them."

"Why?"

She smiled to his cuteness. "Because mommy needs to remember the happy times she had before."

Ryuu frowned when something with what she said caught his keen attention. "Aren't you happy right now that you still need what was in the past? Do we make you sad, mommy?"

Her smile faltered. "No, Ryuu. I am happy with you. I just need my memories because they are important too. Mommy can't live normally without knowing what happened in the past, that's why."

He looked at her for almost a minute before he shrugged. "Okay. If you say so."

She smiled again and patted his head. "I'll just help Gray in the kitchen. Do you wanna come and help us or you'll stay here and play?"

"I'll stay here."

"Okay." After giving Ryuu his iPod so he could play, Juvia left him not before she reminded him not to go outside and just stay on the couch.

She found Gray idly putting food containers inside a picnic basket when she entered his kitchen. She had no idea if it's only her or other women do find it hot for a man to prepare a picnic basket like that, she certainly does. Gray looked so hot as the muscles on his shoulders flexed every time he moved. "Are you done yet?" she asked wrapping her arms around his waist from the back.

"Almost," he replied giving her a smile. "Where's Ryuu? He could walk in on us."

"He's busy."

"How busy?"

"He's playing, so I can say he is very busy."

Gray hummed removing her arms around him and turning around to face her. "Is that so?" there was a playfulness in his eyes and she knew exactly what that means. She nodded and prepared herself for the kiss that she knew he would give her. His arms snaked around her and she closed her eyes as he leaned towards her. Their lips were just inches apart when all of a sudden Ryuu came in.

"Mommy, how am I supposed to play this game? It's new. Daddy installed it before he left and didn't explain it to me." the boy was busy looking down on his iPod and he didn't see when Juvia nervously pushed Gray away.

"I thought you said he is busy?" Gray mouthed to her as she tried to explain the game Ryuu was asking about with blushing face. She ignored Gray who made a face as he turned back to the picnic basket and murderously finished what he was doing.

 _ **ΩΩΩ**_

 _ **Hooray! I made it!**_

 _ **Thank God I am so motivated to write today and I am able to finish this chapter earlier than I expected. I know it's not that long but it's all what I am supposed to write on this chapter so please let me know what you think of it.**_

 _ **Next chapter is the picnic on the beach and maybe some RogueXKagura part!**_

 _ **I apologise for any error on this chapter. I didn't check it after I finished it so please bear with me.**_

 _ **Yours Truly,**_

 _ **YoseiNo Ame**_


	16. Chapter 15

**This is for all my readers patiently waiting for my update.**

 **I love you guys.**

 **ΩΩΩ**

The sun was up and bright, it was a perfect day for picnic in the beach just like what Gray anticipated when he planned that day for him and Juvia and everything was going according to the plan until a little devil showed up on his doorstep with his angel. Not that he didn't like Ryuu, it's just that the kid won't shut up about how cool and amazing his dad is compare to anyone else and that means including him.

He knew that it's just normal for a kid to idolize his father but he can't help but be annoyed with the fact that though Ryuu was nothing but an innocent boy with a little bit of evilness thought that no one else deserved Juvia but his cool daddy.

Would it be too much if he wanted to pretend even for a day that they were a family having a quality time together after a busy week?

It's not that hard to imagine if only the young devil would shut up for just a minute ranting about his father. He only met Rogue Cheney once and even then he didn't like him and as his little spitting image kept on talking about him it only intensified his bad blood towards the man. They were both getting into his nerves.

Hell, he's just a man trying to do his best for the woman he loves more than anything in the world and not a saint who could tolerate too much comparison made by a child who seemed to see him as a potential person who would threaten the non-existing relationship between his father and known mother.

"You know what," Ryuu started again after few minutes of silence. "My dad bought a new car few months ago and it's way cooler than this car of yours," he blurted out so animatedly and it made a vein popped on Gray's forehead.

The kid was truly annoying and his not so long patience was running short in no time that he might just snap at him. "Really?" he asked with a restrained voice with a matching fake smile."So, does your cool daddy have a collection of cars?"

"Daddy got five cool cars!"

"Hmm, not bad," he nodded while looking for a parking space near the beach. They finally reached it and he was glad to see that there were few families and couples around. It's not yet summer so the place was not packed with people. "I got fleet of sports cars. I love to collect cars along with twenty one motorcycles."

He knew he's being immature for paying too attention with Ryuu's rants but he can't help it. There was that urge to act cool in front of Ryuu while Juvia just sat beside him on the passenger seat with a smile on her beautiful face as she watched them banter who's cooler than who. It was like he was impressing the boy to get his approval to be with Juvia. Silly.

"Then why did we use this one?" Ryuu frowned. "It's so generic."

"B'coz I got no idea that you are into cool cars." Heck he wasn't even informed that he would be dealing a smart brat that day. "Wanna take a ride on my blue Lamborghini Marcielago some other time?"

"Is that better than McLaren P1?"

"Depends on your taste. I also have that one and a customize Agera."

"Wow!" Ryuu eyes widen an that's how he knew he got the boy hooked. He finally forgot about his dad and his full attention turned into one of Gray's favourite conversation subject. Cars.

Who would have thought the boy got the same interest as his. If he only knew that the kid loves car too he should have talked about it from the very moment he saw him standing in front of his door with Juvia.

Ryuu flooded him with questions about cars and Juvia just rolled her eyes on them because what she knew about a car is how to start the engine and drive it. They were still talking about cars and racing even after they set the picnic blanket and they only stopped when Ryuu ran off to the water saying he would just test it though Juvia told him to wait for them.

They had their blanket under the shade of a tree not too far from the shore but away from other people on the beach. They were taking out the foods Gray prepared from the basket as they watched Ryuu playing with waves like a real married couple watching their son.

"Ryuu really love to talk about cars," Juvia said when they were all set. "He was always asking Rogue to buy more cars though they don't actually need it."

Gray smiled too and sat beside her, taking her left hand on his. "I can relate with him on that matter. I remember asking my dad about the same thing when I was seven. I would always demand for a new car like I was asking for a candy."

"So you collect cars?" she asked leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Yes"

"Do I know about it?"

He nodded with a boyish grin on his face that made Juvia's heart flatter for a second or two. "You always nag me about it. You would always say that I should not spend too much money buying cars when on the first place I still got no job and it's not my money I was wasting. You once told me to just give the money to homeless people If was so eager to spend my dad's money instead of wasting it on a piece of metal that I would eventually get tired of."

"Did you ever listen?" she asked arching her brow.

"Sometimes," he smiled.

"Gray!"

"What?"

"You're wasting money!"

"Of c—"

"Why would someone buy a lot of car when you only need one to get by day by day?"

His laughter filled the silence around them as his arms snaked around her. "That's the very same words that you used to say all the time we were talking about my addiction to cars and motorcycles." How he missed those times. "Don't worry the last time I bought a new car was last year on my birthday," he added kissing the crown of her head. "The others that I got were just gifts that I can't say no to."

Juvia's brows kicked up. "From who?"

Gray suddenly averted her eyes with mirth reflected on his as he suddenly looked at Ryuu's who was still playing with waves and already drenched like he's looking for a pity escape. "Look, Ryuu might need someone with him, I'll just go there. Follow us when you're done here."

"Gray Fullbuster."

"Yep?"

Juvia was smiling when Gray looked at her but it was the kind of smile that made him sweat cold. "We are definitely going to talk about those gifts later."

 **ΩΩΩ**

"Mommy, come on. You should join us. The water here is so good. You should try it."

Ryuu must have said those words a hundred times since Juvia sat on the shore where the waves could touch her feet but she still won't comply with his request to join him and Gray on the water. She's already happy to watch them enjoy their time. She's not in the mood to take a deep because it was making her uncomfortable but she won't tell them that. She doesn't want ruin their day just because she could feel panic attack.

It just started when the waves hit her feet when she tried to join them earlier. Anxiety suddenly surged through her system. There's no other explanation on what she was feeling but to associate it to her accident years ago. Maybe she has trauma from it. Gajeel told her car went off of the cliff and she was found in the sea.

She was just fighting the fear and was trying to ward it off by letting the salt water touch her skin.

"Ryuu was right," Gray added. "You should join us. We didn't go all the way here so you could sit there all day."

"Stop bothering about me, I'll join you later," she said just so they won't keep on asking her.

"Mommy!" Ryuu whined. "Uncle Gray," yes, from Mr. Gray, Gray ended up being Ryuu's Uncle Gray after he promised to give him a Ford Mustang for his coming birthday. Jeez, boys will always be boys. But at least they were getting along like they had been friends for long when just few hours ago they were just trying to be civil but in truth they already want to jump each other's throat "Go get mommy. She should be swimming with us."

Ryuu alone was a handful when he's on the mood to be the child that he is and adding Gray on the mix was not helping Juvia's case. They seemed to be so persistent about her joining them. "Don't you dare, Gray."

"Why? What would you do?" there was a playful grin on his face.

Juvia was sure that that was no good sign. She stood up when Gray headed towards her. "Stop right there. I told you, I'm not in the mood for a swim. I'll join you later."

Gray chuckled. "It's not like to be not on the mood. You love the water. You love to swim."

"I don't know how to," she lamely reasoned.

"That's not true. You're the best swimmer I know."

She shook her head and started walking away while Ryuu was still whining from where he stood in the shallow water. Gray's teasing laughs followed her. "Come on, Juvia. What's the matter? I miss seeing your fluid strokes, you know."

"Just stop." She started running away and he just followed her until he was chasing around and Ryuu cheering for him to catch her. Though she's not in the mood to be playful but her laughers joined her squeals as Gray tried to catch her.

For a moment it felt like they were a family spending time together, laughing and teasing.

 **ΩΩΩ**

Two pairs of sharp and serious eyes met each other as two people sat across each other at a secluded corner of a Cafe. It had been minutes or maybe an hour since they arrived and their orders was already served and growing cold on their table but no one was that eager to make the first move to break the cold staring competition.

Piercing crimson orbs was staring blankly back at the pair of stubborn hazel eyes. There was no hint of warmth that used to be there before whenever they looked at each other. There's nothing now but tension growing thicker and thicker each seconds that passed.

Finally, Kagura had enough of the boring staring competition to Rogue's mocking amusement. He knew her too well and he's pretty sure she's itching to choke him to death for being too silent. "Where is my son?" it was just an impatient hiss but it was clear to his ears. She's still the same bossy and stubborn girl he used to cherish the most.

A sardonic smile lifted he sides of his lips. "I wonder what son you are talking about."

"Quit beating around the bash, Rogue. We both know why we're here."

He sighed a little dramatically. "Of course," he said. "I am very certain of the reason why I am here." From his brief case he took out a folder and handed it to her. "I'm here for this." He unceremoniously put down the folder in front of her when she didn't take it from him quickly.

"What is it?"

He shrugged. "Look for yourself."

He was a little more amused when he saw her reaction upon seeing what was inside the folder. "Divorce paper," she mumbled. "You want a divorce? This is not what I came here for."

"What exactly are you expecting?" he asked with no interest at all. "I made it clear to you weeks ago. I don't want you in my life again or anywhere near me that is why I'm filing for a divorce. I don't want to d anything with you anymore."

"You can't just kick me out of your life just like that. I want my son so where is he? Where is Ryuu?"

Rogue's expression darkened. "I can't just kick you?" he asked furiously. "Why can't I when few years ago you just disappeared without a trace! You left us!"

"You know why I did that! I had to leave!"

He chuckled sarcastically. "Oh sure I know. You had your priority." She always has priorities but it was never him or them. "Dammit Kagura. You married me and we have a son, we should have been enough reason to change your mind about the things you had to do. I told you before that you should stop chasing shadows because you already have me and Ryuu but you never listened. You never consider us in your decisions. You only think of what you want to do and you want me to give _my_ son to you now?"

"I am not asking you to give him to me. I just want him to know me as his mother. He deserves to know who I am and I deserve to be with him. I gave birth to him."

"She already has a mother and he doesn't need you. And don't start about the things you deserve because there's none that I think you deserve from me or Ryuu."

Kagura glared at him. "Who are you talking about? Your damsel in distress mistress, Juvia? She could never replace me, Rogue. She could never be me and we both know that she would never be Ryuu's mother. I am his mother."

He shook his head on disbelief. "You do have the guts to say that in my face," he huffed. "Really, you're comparing yourself to Juvia? Kagura you are nothing compare to her. She's the perfect mother material that Ryuu needs and you can never be someone like her. She's such a wonderful woman."

For a fraction of second there seemed to be pain in Kagura's eyes but she expertly concealed it. "You talk like she mean a lot to you. Tell me, do you love her? Have she replaced me not only in my son's life but also in yours that's why you want a divorce?"

"She's not hard to love."

That was not a clear cut answer but the implication stung. "Right. She's not hard to love that's why I hate her. I hate her from the very first time you introduced her to me. She's too nice, too sweet to the point that it was so surreal and hard to believe. How can someone be that nice?"

"She's genuine."

"She was. We both know that she's now a mere trace of what she used to be."

"She's not your problem so keep her out of our issues."

Kagura slammed her hands on the table causing a loud bang that caught the attention of the other customers of the cafe. "She's not out of it. She herself is one of the issues. But sure, go on have your thing with her but I want my son!"

"Your son died the moment you choose to leave."

"I had no choice, Rogue. I can't stay. It was too dangerous," she reasoned but he's not ever going to buy it.

"I know that's why I told you to quit your job. You don't need it at all. I can provide for you. I was willing to give everything to you because I made you my world before."

Before. Not anymore. Rogue Cheney sure knows how to use his words to wound her. "I had no choice."

"You always have a choice but you choose to leave and now you can't just go back like nothing happened," Rogue seethed. "You should have thought about it before you left like a thief at night. No words, no hint."

"Y—"

"I don't need your excuses. You are four years late, Kagura. You no longer have place in our life so just leave and don't come back anymore."

Kgura could handle his burning anger but not the coldness he was giving her. "I just want Ryuu to know me, Rogue. I'm only asking for some times with him. I'm not taking him away."

"I'm sorry but that is not gonna happen."

Anger flared in her eyes. "You know me Rogue, you can raise hell but that can't stop me from getting what I want. I asked you nicely. I even begged you and Juvia, damn; I even kneeled on her which I should never do. I'm done playing nice!" she took the folder and tore it in two before throwing it back to him. "Mark my word, Ryuu will know about me. If I have to bring chaos in your life I will do it just so my son would know that his mother is me and not some clueless stupid woman who doesn't even know the choices she made in the past out of desperation."

 **ΩΩΩ**

 **Hello guys...**

 **I'm back after almost a month.**

 **I'm so sorry for suddenly disappearing... it's just that I found myself caged in reality called life that I got no time to write though I said that I am going to finish this story quickly.**

 **I'm really sorry and I will try to post more update.**

 **Just give me some more motivation by dropping a review!**

 **Yours Truly,**

 **YoseiNoAMe**


	17. Chapter 16

**I do intend to finish this story so here I am, back again after such a long time of being trapped in reality!**

 **LOL!**

 **So here's my update and I hope there are still people waiting for what is going to happen next in this little story of mine...**

 **ΩΩΩ**

A silly smile was very evident on Gray Fulbuster's eyes as he made his way out of his apartment straight to the stairs and all the way out of his apartment building. The past few days had been nothing but pure bliss since that day in the beach with Juvia and Ryuu.

Who would have thought that after a day spent under the sun with the little boy would make his life a little happier than it already was since Juvia came back? He was given an opportunity to know it feels like to have a family with the woman he dearly love though the kid was not theirs.

Soon.

He promised.

Soon he and Juvia will build their own family. He just only needs to wait for her memories to come back and from there let her decide if she still wants to move forward with their relationship. There's still fear in his heart about what she would do once she remembered everything but he's will to risk than to not know the possibilities of their supposedly happy tale.

Gray was about to enter his car when out of nowhere a hand softly touched his shoulder. He frowned when he saw a very familiar woman when he turned to look who it was. "Gray Fullbuster," she said his name like she was testing the sound of it. "You're Gray Fullbuster right?"

Still trying to recall where he saw her and confused as to why she's talking to him he nodded his head. "Yes. I'm Gray Fullbuster. I'm pretty sure I saw you before but I can't seem to remember if we were ever introduced."

She gave him a practiced smile. "Unfortunately we're not yet acquainted but I guess we bumped into each other once," she said. "I'm Kagura Milkovich. The woman you encountered outside the restroom at Erza's wedding."

For a moment he was unsure but when he looked in her eyes he remembered. "Right. You're the crying woman."

"Shame that that's what you remembered about me."

"Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked. He's pretty sure she didn't approached him just to remind him that she's the one he bumped into when he was trying to talk with Juvia at Erza's wedding reception. His frown came back when he remembered his girlfriend. He suddenly had a gut feeling that whatever Kagura needs from him it has something to do with Juvia.

Kagura smiled again. "I'm just wondering if you can spare me a few minutes. I just need to talk to you about something important."

Not one to beat around the bush he bluntly responded. "If it's really important you can simply spill it out already."

He saw irritation in her eyes but her smile never left her lips. "So it's true that you're a very direct person with oozing cold personality," she said in a nice way but still sounded so sarcastic in Gray's ears. "I hope if I say that whatever I am going to discuss with you has something to do with Juvia Lockser I will get your interest."

So he was right. She knew Juvia. "What about her?"

 **ΩΩΩ**

Quietly sipping his iced coffee Gray studied the woman sitting across the table in front of him. He was inside a cafe near his apartment building with Kagura Milkovich. He agreed on having a cup of coffee with her solely because she baited him with a very enticing subject. Juvia.

He was just waiting for her to start their conversation again and she's taking her sweet time his growing annoyance. He's getting more and more impatient as each seconds ticked loudly from the grandfather clock inside the silent cafe. It was a dead hour and aside from an old couple having a quality time over the corner there's no other customer but them.

He loudly sighed when he can no longer stand the silence. "Look Miss Milkovich. I need to get to work in few minutes so if what you have to say is really important you can start talking now." He said not caring if it was rude. He was never a gentleman anyway.

Her annoying smile appeared once more. "Too eager, I like that."

"Who cares," he snorted. "Just talk already."

"Okay," she feigned a sigh as she put down her cup. "I actually want to talk to you about Juvia's condition but before anything else I want you to know that I'm Ryuu's real mother."

That was completely out of nowhere and truly surprising. Gray eyed Kagura like she was telling him a joke but for the first time since she approached him she looked dead serious. He opened his mouth to say something but words failed him. He had no idea why she had to tell him that and though it somehow had something to do with Juvia he didn't get as to why it's important to what she said was Juvia's condition.

"There's no need to say anything. I just want you to know that I am the mother of the child that you and your girlfriend were pretending to be your son the past few days."

"Are you following us?"

"You and Juvia? No," she replied. "My son. Yes. I actually envied you because you were able to be with him but we can have a chit chat about my son later. Now let's talk about your girlfriend, my husband's mistress."

Okay, given the woman was a bitch and a high class one but that didn't stop the anger that rose in Gray's chest when he heard what she said. "What the fuck are you talking about?" he snarled at her. "You said it, Juvia _is_ my girlfriend. How the hell did she become your husband's mistress?" and who the hell was her husband? "Don't tell me Cheney is your husband?"

"Correct," she replied unfazed. "I am married to Rogue Cheney, Ryuu's father and the one Juvia had been – let's say – having a forbidden relationship with. Rogue and I are not together but we are still very much married with a son and Juvia is practically living with him already back in Oak Town and that is so unacceptable f—"

"Hold on a second, woman," he cut her off. "As far as I know, there's nothing going on between Juvia and Rogue. She's his friend and he just care about Ryuu because his mother was never there for him so you can't call her a mistress or whatever foul name. It's not her fault you can't be a mother to your son."

He might not know the whole twisted story between this woman in front of him and Rogue and the whole situation with Ryuu but he believed Juvia when she said Rogue was only a friend. He won't allow anyone to bad mouth the woman he love while he's around.

"Let me finish first, Mr. Fullbuster," Kagura calmly said. "I'm not here to argue with you regarding the virtue of your girlfriend since there's no more left of it. Everyone knew she's in a relationship with my husband and until they deny it and tell everyone the truth – which I know they can't – she will remain as Rogue's mistress in my eyes and to those who knew about my relationship with him."

"What the f—"

"I said let me finish first," she firmly said cutting off all his protest. He wanted to still argue but she went on. "I knew she's not interested with Rogue but very much involved in my son's life. I can't go and tell Ryuu I'm his mother because of that and the fact that Rogue is considering on making her his wife and Ryuu's mother. Rogue wants a divorce so he can marry Juvia. Will you allow that?"

"Of course not!" he seethed. "There's no fucking way I'll let that happen!"

"Just what I thought," she said more to herself. Her eyes focused on him. "But what can you do?"

"I know Juvia won't just allow that to happen. We're working on getting her memories back and we're starting to rebuild our relationship."

All of a sudden Kagura let out an amused sarcastic laugh. "And you think Rogue will just allow you to do that. He's not a brain surgeon and an expert one for nothing, Gray. Why do you think even after years Juvia can't still remember? Her doctor is Rogue himself and if he truly wanted it to happen he can make her remember but he never did."

What the fuck was she talking about? "What do you mean by that?" he asked in a cold serious voice that can make anyone shiver and Kagura did shiver a little but didn't show it. "Don't tell me he's doing something to her?" If he does, Gray swore he would kill Rogue Cheney.

"Calm down," Kagura tried to ease the tensed atmosphere. Watching Gray's reaction finally convinced her that the man would do anything for Juvia Lockser. What a lucky girl. "I don't know exactly what he's doing but I know him. Rogue is such a genius. He and his colleagues somehow managed to discover a treatment and medicine that can remove memories or return those using triggers and such. You see, if he really wanted to help her gain back her memories he can easily do it but why is he not doing it?"

Why? That's exactly his question. Why the fuck Juvia can't still remember if she's being treated by a genius like what Kagura said. What the fuck is Rogue Cheney up to.

"Look I just want to be with my son and I know you want to be with Juvia. What I'm trying to say here are theories of what might be taking place. I can't get close enough to Juvia to know what is Rogue doing to her so it's up to you to know if what Rogue's giving her is helping her to remember or he's wiping her brain clean of all her memories once more. He might not admit it to me but I can see that Rogue already fell in love with Juvia. It's hard not to fall in love with her, I know that to myself and I know you know that too," she sighed a little too dramatically. "If it's just Rogue, I won't even bother anymore. But I want my son and I won't be able to have him back as long as Juvia is in my way so I just need you to take her away from Rogue's life. Make her remember again and have her all to yourself."

Gray could not find a word to say. He's in a very deep thought about all the things Kagura said. It's just too much to absorb and somehow unrealistic. Was Rogue really capable of doing those things? But Juvia said he was her friend. He was never able to meet the guy personally so how could he say it himself if he's into Juvia or not without analyzing the guy first hand.

Kagura let him have a moment to fonder about the things she told him. As she waited for him to let those information sink in se fumbled inside her bag. She took out a medicine bottle inside it and put it on the middle of their table. "Here's a sample of the medicine that I was able to sneak from Rogues office the other day. It's the pill that helps the brain remember. It enhances someone's memory and helps recall things. I don't know if that's the one he was giving Juvia the past years or the other one that takes away a person's memories a.k.a the forgetting pill. You can try look for it in Juvia's things. Try to know if she's taking the right medicines."

 **ΩΩΩ**

Kagura sighed and look back inside the cafe through its glass wall after she went out the door. She could see Gray still staring blankly at the bottle she left. From the looks of it he was still unable to decide if he's going to believe her or not.

It's up to him now and she just hoped that he made the right choice when he finally took the bottle and stood up. She badly needs that guy to do to right thing if she wants her son to be with her and somehow she pitied him. He seemed so determined to make Juvia remember. If only he knew...

 **ΩΩΩ**

 **There it goes... I hope you guys like it and sorry in advance if there are any errors. Just like always I'm too lazy to edit this update.**

 **Let me know what you think about this by dropping a review below.**

 **It will be much appreciated!**

 **Still loving you,**

 **YoseiNoAme**


	18. Chapter 17

**©DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **It belongs to Mashima-sama. I'm just a fan trying to make a story about my OTP!**

 **ΩΩΩ**

 ** _A.N.: I hope there are people who are still waiting for my update. I knew that I promised the last time that I'll post update regularly again but since life suddenly became more hectic for me than before I don't know for sure when will I be able to finish this one but still I'll give it more time now. I am making this my priority among all my stories both FF and General Fictions that I'm posting on Wattpad. (-^_^-) [Obviously promoting here, LOL! If you're from Philippines you might want to check my stories but if not I recommend that you try my Story on entitled Moonlight Shadow and my random one shot entitled Heart Break…. You can find it by searching my username same as here or the titles.] hopefully I'll be able to finish this story by the end of July or before mid August._**

 **ΩΩΩ**

"DADDY!"

A smile stretched Rogue's lips when he opened Juvia's front door and was greeted by his son's happy squeal. He opened his arms for a bear hug that Ryuu eagerly gave him. "How are you buddy?" it's been days since he last saw him and just like always he's such a bouncing ball of contagious happy energy. Well, that is if he's with people he knew.

"Great!" the child exclaimed. "I'm having fun here. I went to a lot of places," he added flinging his arms at all direction to indicate what he means. "Mommy and I are having so much fun hanging out with Uncle Gray. Do you know him? He's mommy's friend and he got like a hundred cars and he said he's going to give me one. He's suuuper cool!"

His brow furrowed. He do know Gray Fullbuster and that Juvia's taking Ryuu with them whenever they go out but he's not that aware that he's son really liked the guy. Hearing him say such words as suuuper cool pertaining to other guy somehow put Gray on his bad side where he had reserve such a special spot only for him. He already didn't like the guy to begin with anyway.

They never met but he knew a lot of things about what kind of a bastard he is and right now he thinks that he might reconsider leaving Ryuu with Juvia all the time. The risk of his son getting the chauvinistic-jerk-with-extra-dose-of-being-a-bastard syndrome is too high if he spends more time with that guy.

"Where's Juvia?" he asked completely ignoring anything he heard about the Fullbuster guy. He already hears a lot of him from Juvia so he would really appreciate if his own son won't join his Funs Club.

"Mommy's in the kitchen. Should I go call her?"

He gently shook his head. "I'll go there." He said gathering his things from the floor where he dropped it when Ryuu hugged him. "Now, what you should do is check out the toys I bought for you." he handed his son a big paper bag which he accepted with a big grin.

Rogue patted his head before leaving him to see Juvia in the kitchen. She was indeed there busy baking something. A smile appeared on his lips again. Juvia really looks good wearing an apron. It's her version of wearing a royal gown in a royal throne room and her throne is her kitchen.

He hesitated to call her attention because she's wearing that expression which she always have when she's too focus on doing something. For a few minutes he just watched her do her thing. She didn't even notice his presence.

It's a good thing they both agreed on getting an apartment at Magnolia. At least even away from home she can still do the things she loves to do.

His smile faltered.

Home.

For years now Juvia had been a part of his home. His and Ryuu's. He always say that the reason why she's with them is because of the innocent child who grew up believing that his mother is Juvia and he had to admit even just to himself that that was only partly true. The bigger reason was that he no longer knew how to navigate his life without the blue haired woman who had been there at his side during his weakest time. They were both there for each other four years ago when they both needed someone to lean on.

Juvia Lockser became the other half of him. The half that should have been his estranged wife. His wife who said she had no choice but to leave and that she hates the woman who's still unaware of his presence from the very first time they met.

He can't see why Kagura hates Juvia so much. There could be two reasons: she hates Juvia because she have all the qualities she could never have or she envied Juvia for having all the qualities she would never have. He thinks it was the latter though Kagura might deny it. She's just too proud to say she's envious.

A sad smile lifted the side of his mouth. Too proud and headstrong. Unlike Juvia who is sweet and delicate.

They were so different.

Juvia was a young woman who got tired of being hurt and Kagura on the other hand was a woman who chase after danger. He wonders what he did in the past that he ended up tangled and involved in both their lives which are now mixing up in a very undesirable way.

Things are getting more complicated as days passed and it's only a matter of time before all hell breaks loose.

 **ΩΩΩ**

Gray frowned when Ryuu was the one who opened the door for him after several times of knocking. It's not like he didn't like to see the kid. It's just unusual for him to open the door for anyone instead of Juvia. "Hi kiddo, where's your mom?" he asked once his inside the apartment.

"Hello. Mommy's in the kitchen with daddy," he replied with a smile. "My dad came just a little earlier before you."

Rogue? "What is he doing here?"

Stupid Gray. Of course Rogue Cheney has all the rights to be there because his son is there. But wait. The kid said he's in the kitchen with Juvia. "Never mind that," he said when he saw Ryuu opened his mouth to answer. "Go on with what you're doing, I'll just go see your mom and," he paused to swallow the bitter taste in his mouth before almost spitting the word dad.

How he hate talking about Juvia and that sore-eyed guy as if they were some real couple. They are not because Juvia is his.

Damn right.

His.

That is if Kami would allow him to be happy and answer his prayer of finally having Juvia completely back in his life.

He left Ryuu in the living room playing alone unaware of the three adults that got themselves in some sort of awkward situation even knowing it.

Gray strides led him to the kitchen's direction and as he made his presence known by calling out Juvia's name loud enough his eyes caught a sight that clenched his heart.

There's Rogue standing a few feet away from the unsuspecting Juvia with that expression on his face that made Gray a notch or two pissed. Rogue was looking – no – staring at Juvia the way he – Gray, the man in love with her for so long – would look at her whenever he thought she's not looking or unaware. He's looking at her with so much love and admiration.

Juvia turned around with a smile with the sound of his voice and was surprised when she saw Rogue, too. "Hey, I didn't know you are both here."

He's not sure if it's just him but Gray suddenly felt the kitchen shrunk and became too small for the three of them and there's an obvious awkwardness in the air. He cleared his throat just to break the sudden tension. "I just got here."

"Me too," Rogue mumbled.

 _That didn't look like that,_ Gray wanted to say but leashed his tongue. "You must be Dr. Cheney. I remember seeing you at Erza's wedding. I'm Gray."

Rogue nodded and regarded him with unreadable gaze. "I know. Already heard a lot about you and yeah, I saw you at the wedding, too."

That's that.

No hand shake or manly whatever and Juvia was hit by the awkwardness of the situation. She's with her boyfriend who just officially met the father of the child who knew her to be his mother.

Great.

It's clear they don't particularly like each other. If anything they seemed to be having a glaring competition by the time the blue haired woman was able to say anything. "Uhm, I baked some cookies. Would you like some?" she tried but her words fell on deft ears.

Greater than great!

Rogue Cheney is now having a silent war with Gray Fullbuster.

Flaming crimson orbs daring icy blue depths.

Taunting gaze versus a jealous glare.

 _Tsk. So much for being me_ , Juvia thought to herself.

 **ΩΩΩ**

 **That's that for now. I know it's short but please bear with me. I just had to cut it there and continue it on the next chapter.**

 **Let me know what you think about this chapter by dropping a review below. I really want to know how it goes and I'm in need of a little push and motivation. You don't know the magic your review/comments could do!**

 **Love lots,**

 **YoseiNoAme**


	19. Chapter 18

**©DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **It belongs to Mashima-sama. I'm just a fan trying to make a story about my OTP!**

 **ΩΩΩ**

 **Before anything else, thank you to those who reviewed the previous chapter"** ** _Guest_** **(I hope you leave a name next time ^.^),** ** _Martygruvialover, icy-rain499_** **and** ** _Claudiacorvo_** **. Your reviews are highly appreciated! I love you guys and all my silent readers!**

 **ΩΩΩ**

There are lot of reasons and ways to be in an awkward situation and Juvia Lockser found herself in one very awkward situation as she sat on the dining table with one grumpy Gray Fullbuster on her side and one stoic faced yet obviously annoyed Rogue Cheney in front of her across the table. On her other side was Ryuu chattering non-stop about anything under the sun that crossed his mind from his Uncle Gray's super cool car collection to Rogue's annoyance up to his daddy's super smart job to Gray's infuriation.

Yeah it's pretty awkward to be in the presence of two guys who seemed ready to kick each other out of the picture just because little Ryuu can't seem to choose who is cooler than who. His dad or his new found friend, Uncle Gray.

Aside from Ryuu's divided attention among the two, the real cause of the awkwardness was the blue haired beauty herself. Try hard as she can, she can't deny the fact that Rogue and Gray were not only trying to get Ryuu's sole attention but also hers. Whenever she's talking to any of the two the other one will go and try to interrupt and it's really starting to get into her nerves.

"Did you like the cookies?" she asked when she can no longer stand their constant yet _subtle_ word war and over flowing _friendliness_ towards each other. She just don't know how to react anymore. How was she supposed to act in front of her boyfriend and the father of the child who knew her as his mother?

"It's great."

"It's superb."

"Mommy , it's yummy!"

All three male said in unison, their gazes all focused on her. "It tasted like always. Delicious." Both Gray and Rogue added at the same time and they glared at each other.

"Cool," Ryuu chimed in. "Daddy and Uncle Gray's mind are in sink, right mommy? They both think you're such a good cookie maker!"

Juvia let out a strained smile. "Do you think so?" Ryuu nodded. "I see, I think both of them are also thinking that now that you've eaten your snack you can go back playing with your new toys because we have some adult stuff to discuss. Will that be okay with you Ryuu?"

The boy nodded again. "I'll see you later then," he said before dashing out of the room.

The three of them were left in silence and Juvia sighed deeply. "Can you two tell me what are you both up to? Are you trying to impress Ryuu with your silly _very adult like_ act or what?"

"I'm not doing anything," Gray snorted.

"I'm sorry I was being childish," Rogue apologized on the other hand and Gray glared at him again. _Obviously playing the good guy. So pretentious,_ he thought.

"You two were practically throwing verbal blow on each other like immature grade-schoolers," Juvia breathed out. "What's wrong?"

"Well, your little playmate here keeps on interrupting me whenever I started talking to you or to little Ryuu," Gray huffed trying not to pretend that he likes Rogue anymore. He hates the guy simply because he's pretending to be Juvia's husband not only in front of other people but in front of him. He witnessed it. Rogue's not doing it just for his son. He's doing it because it's what he wanted to actually happen. He saw how he looked at her when she's not looking. The guy is in love with Juvia. His Juvia.

"You were the one doing that," Rogue countered. He's not the type to argue over something so trivial but he hates Gray simply because he's Gray. Seeing him with Juvia and Ryuu – His family – irked him to the core. "And I'm not Juvia's playmate."

"Now you're blaming me!" Gray slammed his hands on the table. "I didn't come here just so you can point fingers on me and what do you call yourself? Aren't you playing house with her acting like you're her husband."

"Then why are here?" Rogue pressed on. His eyes throwing daggers directly on Gray's head. "and just so you know we're not playing any game here!"

"I'm here for _my girlfriend_!"

"Oh, I'm here for _my family_."

"Juvia is not you—"

"Gray!" Juvia stood up. She can no longer take it. "Will you please stop acting like a child?"

"Why are you only saying that to me? I didn't start it. This dude here was the one who's—"

"Just stop!" she cut him off. "He's my friend and Ryuu's father. I thought you understand."

"I do. What I don't get is why does he have to act like he owns you. He's not really your husband."

"That can be easily arranged," Rogue butted in and if look could kill he'll surely be laying dead on the floor where he stood by the way Gray was glaring at him.

"In your dreams, Cheney."

"I can easily make my dreams a reality, Fullbuster. A reality where you will never exist."

They glared on each other again with new found rage towards the other but the two of them flinched when they heard a sudden slamming of the kitchen door. When they looked around they were the only ones left in the kitchen. Juvia walked out on them.

"It's your fault!" they both hissed to one another.

 **ΩΩΩ**

Gray checked his wrist watch for the nth time as he sat impatiently on the waiting area of Dr. Porlyusica's clinic. He'd been there for more than thirty minutes and the doctor's secretary told him that the old doctor would be available in few minutes.

 _I wonder what few minutes means to that old grumpy woman,_ he thought to himself. Porlyusica was a friend of his college professor, Makarov Dreyar, and though the woman was old she's still good on what she does that's why he endured the trouble of asking for her help. He shudder a little remembering her hostility when he showed up in her clinic for the first time.

He lost jump on his seat when the door to Porlyusica's office finally opened up. The pink haired old woman was standing there wearing her usual scowl. "Come in," she gruffly said and did not wait for him before turning back inside her den.

Nervously he followed her. "Hi," he awkwardly greeted after settling on the chair in front of her office table. "So how did it go?" he asked when he did not get any response to his greetings. "What's the result?"

Porlyusica eyed him seriously. "I don't know where you got those drugs you gave me but both sample are pretty interesting," she started in monotone. "Both pills are highly advance medicine that I only heard of as a rumor. I never thought that I'd be able to test those to be honest."

"What do you mean?"

The older woman shuffled through papers on her table, took a couple of it and handed it to him. "The first sample you gave was exactly what you said it is to be. It's a medicine that helps the brain to boost memory and remember things. It has all the components that helps the memory function of the brain."

"How about the other one?"

"It is the complete opposite," the doctor replied. "There's no doubt that the second sample you gave me was the rumoured and controversial forgetting pill. It's rich with all the chemicals and substance and components that can erase memories."

Gray's jaw tightened with what he heard. Those drug samples the doctor was talking about was the one Kagura gave to him and the second sample was the one he secretly took from Juvia. Seemed like Rogue's wife was telling the truth but he needs to be certain. "Is it really possible to erase someone's memory by taking that forgetting pill?"

"There had been speculations for years now about that. There are lots of ways in which a person can lose memories. The most common causes of short term or long term memory loss are accidents, head injuries and such. But there's more way. Depression and stress for example can damage the brain function resulting to poor memory and damaging of the memory network and neuro connections of the brain. Sometimes too much consumption of certain medicines can do the job of damaging the brain especially anti depression and sleeping pills," Porlyusica explained with a very serious professional voice. "You see, those connection are easy to destroy and it can also be altered. It's called memory hacking and it's very common. Mixing up real memories into imagination or alternate memories a person was told of. It is used to treat people with PTSD. And the forgetting pill, a group of neuro experts – I heard – conducted a research and started developing it. Looks like they succeeded already. That sample you gave me is exactly what the Sabertooth Neuro Laboratory was trying to come up with. The forgetting pill and its counterpart memory booster."

Porlyusica said a lot of things but there were very few that Gray remembered and paid attention to. One of those was the name of the laboratory that the old doctor said. Sabertooth Neuro Laboratory.

 _'My daddy is super cool, he's a doctor and he works at the biggest laboratory in all of Fiore. Do you know which one is it? It's the Sabertooth Neuro Laboratory!'_ Gray's hands fisted as he recalled what Ryuu once told him.

Of course, Rogue is a genius they say. Looked like he's beyond genius if he's actually capable of doing what he's doing to Juvia's head.

 _That bastard!_ Who does he think he is manipulating the woman he loves so much like that?

He was barely able to thank Porlyusica before he stormed out of her clinic. He's in a hurry because he got a blood-eyed neurologist to visit whom he's going to punch so hard that even if he takes thousands of his forgetting pills he won't be able to forget what Gray Fullbuster's rage feels like.

 **ΩΩΩ**

 _Yooosh! Done with this one._

 _I'm kinda worried about this chapter if I did it properly so let me know what you think of it by dropping a review below._

 _Some of the information I used in this chapter are based on those medical theories I love to read and some I heard from last week's lecture about brain development and related topics during my review and I kind of mixed it up. I just hope that you liked it._

 _XOXO_

 _YOSEInoAME_

 _P.S._

 _For any typo, sorry. I'm really sleepy when I wrote this._


	20. Chapter 19

**©DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **It belongs to Mashima-sama. I'm just a fan trying to make a story about my OTP!**

 **ΩΩΩ**

Rogue sighed as his call went to Juvia's voicemail once more. It had been days since Juvia started ignoring him after what transpired between him and Gray. He thought Juvia would go on his side after what happened but the very moment that Fullbuster guy left the apartment after he got an earful of lecture from the bluenette he got his own.

Juvia was furious with the two of them but mostly to him. He chuckled at the memory of her angry face. He had seen her happy, lonely, helpless and hurt before but that was the first he saw her that furious. He actually knew that it was his fault. He provoked Gray too much and he kind of enjoyed it but maybe he went too far. What can he do, the guy got into his nerve.

He dialled Juvia's number again and when it went directly to her voicemail he finally gave up.

Maybe he'll go back again to Magnolia after finishing some important work at the laboratory just to apologize and of course to see his son who loves to stay with Juvia. He can't stand her anger and cold treatment. He's not used to it.

He put down his cell phone and his eyes darted on one particular picture among the many others that displayed in his office. It was a picture of him and Juvia the first time they met. She was just sixteen then and he's not yet a doctor. They were at the party that Juvia's stepfather threw for a reason unknown to him because he was really not interested. He just attended it because his father threatened him that if he don't he'll be really sorry.

The Juvia in that picture was way too far from the Juvia he knew now. The past ten years made a lot of difference. She'd been through a lot. She changed a lot. The light in her eyes were different.

His mind slowly drifted back to the time he met her again when she transferred back to Oak Town after years of staying at Magnolia. The time he first noticed the changes…

 _"I don't understand," Sting, Rogue's closest friend, whined as they walked along the almost empty corridors of the admin building of Phantom University. "Why do we need to be here? We have more important things to do at the laboratory. More interesting things other than giving lectures to those uninterested bunch of college brats who were only trying to look cool all the time."_

 _He eyed his friend with very little interest. He's quite used to his whining and complains after so many years of being together. They'd been classmates and partners in crimes during their university times and became doctors together and currently working at the same Neuro Laboratory. "It's part of our project and you know that. Quit complaining, today is our last day here anyway."_

 _"Yeah, whatever," he snorted. "You're only saying that because you're not the one who has to endure going back to a quiet hotel room after a whole day of talking where probably only five percent of the participants are actually listening. Having a wife do have its perks."_

 _Rogue only shook his head with what his friend said. It's not his fault that he's grumpy because he's single and it's certainly not his fault that he already has a wife while Sting can't even find himself a steady girlfriend._

 _And speaking of wife, he remembered that Kagura said she'll meet him at the University gate after his lecture so they can go out for dinner. "Sting," he called out to his still mumbling friend. "Kagura and I have plans today so I—"_

 _"Hai hai. Go on. Have some fun and I'll drown myself in misery back in my hotel room," he cut him off waving his hands in all direction like a silly child instead of a doctor that he is. "Just say hi to your wife for me and to that little you inside her tummy."_

 _"Sure."_

 _They went on different directions as they reached the exit of the building. Rogue quickly walked towards the gate because he doesn't want to keep Kagura waiting. His wife is always on time and she hates waiting. In his haste he failed to notice the young woman walking with her attention on the ground and they bumped into each other._

 _"Sorry," the woman squeaked. "Juvia wasn't looking where she's going. Juvia's really sorry."_

 _His brows furrowed. That voice was familiar. He knew he heard that before somewhere and the way that woman talked is similar to – "Juvia Lockser?"_

 _The woman looked up and their eyes met. "Rogue Cheney," she murmured with wide eyes._

 _A smile formed on his lips. He's right. It's Juvia. Metalicana's stepdaughter. "Hi. How are you? I didn't know you're back in town. I thought Gajeel said his little sister's in Magnolia."_

 _Her face suddenly darkened and he had no idea what he did to sullen her mood. Well, Juvia was not actually the bubbliest person he knew but her reaction was quite odd. "J-Juvia transferred back just recently."_

 _"I see," he said just so he can say something as he observed her expression. Something was really off about her. They're not really super friends but he knew her brother and they kind of became friends over the years since their family knew each other well and he can't help but to be concerned. "Well I hope you're doing well here." He won't ask anymore because obviously she's in a bad mood already but he can still subtly fish for any hint on why she's looking so down and lonely._

 _"Juvia's fine," she said almost only to herself. "Uhm. Juvia have to go now. It's nice seeing you again Rogue-san," she politely smiled and bowed before dashing away. Obviously she's not comfortable with the way Rogue scrutinized her with those penetrating crimson eyes of him._

Something is definitely odd about her _, he thought but quickly dismissed the idea. Maybe it's just because they don't usually see each other that's why she seemed different. Maybe he could ask her when they bump to each other again. He'll be around the university for few more times for the research his team from the Neuro Lab were working on anyway. They'll meet again._

 _A cough caught his attention from following Juvia's fading figure with his eyes and his gaze shifted to a dark haired woman standing few feet away from him. "Dr. Cheney, you're already five minutes late," she said._

 _The smile on his face almost reached his ears when he faced the most beautiful woman in his eyes. "Hi wife," he greeted Kagura. "I didn't see you there."_

 _Kagura's face contorted. "Maybe because you're all eyes and too focused with another girl."_

 _"Huh? You mean Juvia?"_

 _"So you do know that girl. Who is she?"_

 _"Juvia Lockser."_

 _"And?"_

 _"And what?" he innocently asked back._

 _"And of course she's not just Juvia Lockser. You don't usually talk to strangers," Kagura huffed._

 _"She's Gajeel's sister."_

 _"I don't like her," his wife broodingly said before turning her back on him._

 _"Why was that? She's nice and –"_

 _"She looked too nice that's why I don't like her. She looked like an innocent angel in distress and you looked at her like you're really glad she's in front of you. Like you want to know what's bothering her so you can be her hero who will lift her burden. Her knight in shining Lab coat," she said with an undertone that he's very much familiar with._

 _Rogue chuckled and walk towards his wife who started walking away from him. "Are you jealous?"_

 _"Why would I be?"_

 _Yes, she's jealous. It's very much clear in her tone. "Hey wife," he called out to her walking faster so he was standing on her side in no time. He smiled sweetly when she scowled at him. "I love you," he said and quickly pecked on her lips. His smile widened when she blushed. She really is beautiful. He stopped walking and grabbed Kagura's elbow. When she stopped he knelt in front of her four months baby bump. "Hey there little buddy, can you hear me?"_

 _Obviously there's no reply from her tummy but Kagura smacked Rogue's shoulder. "What are you doing? People are looking at us."_

 _He ignored her and continued talking to her baby bump where their child is. "Kiddo, will you please remind your mommy that your daddy only loves her, she should never be jealous." His gaze moved up to look at her directly in the eyes. "I only love you and no one else..."_

Rogue blinked a few times to brush off the train of memories. Whenever he look back in his past it always lead to a memory of the woman he don't really want to remember and it's giving him an uncomfortable feeling in his chest. Thinking about her only reminds him of the pain he felt when she left.

But come to think of it, Kagura has always been jealous of Juvia and here he was practically living with Juvia and made his son believed that she was his mother.

Maybe Kagura was right to be jealous back in the past after all. She's jealous because maybe deep inside she knew Juvia was someone she could never be in his and Ryuu's life. An ideal wife and a wonderful mother.

A commotion from the other side of his closed office door pulled him out of his thoughts. He could hear his secretary's voice trying to stop someone from barging inside his office. At first he thought it might be the woman he was just thinking about but the face he saw when the door opened with a bang wasn't the face he used to love seeing every morning when he wakes up. Nope. He would never wish to see Gray Fullbuster's face first thing in the morning.

Behind Gray was his secretary looking at him with obvious distress. "Dr. Cheney, I'm so sorry. I tried to stop him but he won't listen."

"It's okay. You can leave us now," he said dismissing her. When the door closed again he gave Gray a bored look. "What are you doing here?"

Whatever Gray's reason for being there he's pretty sure it's not anything that he would like to hear. And he was right about that when Gray angrily threw some papers on his face. Rogue glared at the man standing in front of him before looking at what he threw at him.

His eyes narrowed a little at what he read. So the guy was actually doing everything to help Juvia regain her memories and he dared to test the medicines he was giving the bluenette. "What about these?" he casually asked.

The answer he got was a hard fist connecting on his jaw when he tried to look at him again. The punch was well aimed and he found himself on the floor a foot away from the chair he was sitting at just a moment ago.

"Damn you, Cheney!" Gray hissed through gritted teeth "I don't know what you are trying to do. If what you are doing to Juvia is some sort of experiment or you simply want her not to remember her past, I won't let you."

"I'm not doing anything to her."

"The he'll I'll believe you! You're giving her those forgetting pills. She wants to remember and you're sabotaging her!"

"Am I sabotaging her or am I sabotaging you?" he retorted pulling himself on his feet. Damn. The guy did punch him pretty hard. He'll surely need an ice pack later. "More than anyone else you're the one who wants her to remember. You just want to believe that it's what she wanted too."

"What the fuck are you blubbering about?"

Looking at Gray he wanted to pity him at some point. He actually doesn't know the guy and it's their second time to have a conversation and it's not a polite one. What he knew about him was based on what Juvia and Gajeel told him. It's a three version of him from three perspectives; one from a grumpy Gajeel who hated the guy and two from Juvia. A wounded and hurt Juvia and an in love Juvia perspective. Based on those he summed up that the guy was a complete jerk and looking at him now made him recounts his prior assessment of his character.

Maybe in love Juvia was a bit right about him. He's cold, indifferent and a bit hard to deal but he cares. He could see it in his eyes. He's angry because he truly cares about Juvia not because he's trying to stop her from remembering him.

But what he thinks of him had nothing to do with what he has to do. What he promised he would do in the name of friendship.

"The Juvia you met after years of being separated wants to remember you. She truly does but how about the Juvia who left you years ago? Do you know what she wants? Do you have any idea if what happened to her was something I did to her or something she wanted to be done to her?"

Confusion flooded Gray's eyes and there's no way to conceal it from Rogue's sharp and intelligent eyes. "I knew that you hate me, Fullbuster, and the feeling is mutual. There's no point in pretending that I didn't do anything. Actually I did more than anything you think I did."

"What else did you do to her?"

Rogue shrugged as if not caring about anything but he's quite amaze at the amount of anger Gray was showing. It's dripping through his every pore. He could actually feel that he truly wants to kill him by the looks of it. The only thing stopping him is the information only he could give him and they both know that.

"You see, the human brain is very complex and hard to understand but once you get the hang of it you can do a lot with it. And memories are the most interesting. Mixing chemicals and such to certain DNA can do a lot of wonders to memories," he paused to see if he's paying attention. "Just so you know," he added acting nonchalant.

"Since you did a good job investigating and running some test on the medicines I gave to Juvia I'm sure you knew what it can do." He took out a pencil and a blank paper as he spoke. He doodled lines and circles on it. "If you are good you can alter memories and at some point completely erase them and replace them with new ones completely covering what had been there before," he added as he started to erase what he doodled on the paper. "Just like this," he said showing it to Gray. "I am good with what I do and that's what I did to her. I wiped her brain of everything that happened in her past. It's not her accident that erased it. It was all my doing. I erased you in her memory; I told you I can build a life with her without you in the picture if I wanted to. But you see, if you look closer, there are still traces. The memories are not completely gone. You just need to trace them back, trigger the memories by redoing it and that's what you're doing but I won't let you do that. That's why I'm giving her the pills. I'm erasing you again in her life. It's only a matter of time before her mind turn back in nothing but a blank slate."

That time he was prepared when Gray charged towards him. He was able to dodge his punch. "Damn you, bastard!" he seethed. "Who the hell are you to do that to her. Why did you do that to her!? Why are you doing it to her?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," he smirked provoking him to show more of his rage and trying to dodge his attacks. "I won't stop you from trying but remember that I will never let you succeed. And if ever you manage just remember that you should prepare yourself for the truth. I did what I did because I was asked to – no – I was begged to. Only you can answer all the questions in your head. You only need to know what you did on the day of the accident Gray Fullbuster. It was all because of what you did!"

"Stop bullshitting with me!" Gray roared, burning rage running through his veins. His eyes full of hate. "You will regret what you did and what you're doing! Once Juvia knew about it she'll surely hate you! I'll tell her everything."

"I'd like to see you try and let's see who she is going to hate. Me or you just like the way she hated you years ago!"

 **ΩΩΩ**

Rogue tiredly sighed after Gray left his office. He stormed out just like the way he did when he came in. he felt so drained after the confrontation plus his jaw throb painfully where Gray hit hm. He could feel it starting to swell and he also got a cut on the side of his lips.

"Looks like you're having a rough day," a silky voice came from the door Gray left open. He didn't need to look up to know who it was. He's very familiar with Kagura's voice. "I saw your mistress' boyfriend left. Did he smacked some sense it your head?"

Just exactly what he needs. A headache after another headache. Can't he just have a little break from people coming back from the past? "What do you want?" he asked not trying to hide his annoyance. "I'm not in the mood for whatever shit you have in store for me. You can leave now if you're here for some non-sense."

"Touché," she jeered walking towards his desk. "I'm just here to see for myself how well you are handling things concerning your little blue haired siren. Such a lucky bitch," Kagura grimaced. "A stupid – weak bitch."

He glowered at her when she flopped down on his visitor's chair. If there's anyone acting like a bitch it's her and no one else. She's a handful when she's in the mood to be annoying. "You know what dear husband, I changed my mind about wanting to be with our little Ryuu," she said in a way that irked him. She's talking in that cute little way that makes her look so damn alluring with her left hand playing with the stray strands of her hair while the other one was on top of his desk. "I no longer want to be with just him," her eyes met his. "I want to be with you again too."

"Like I'll ever want you back."

Kagura chuckled as she toyed with the paper weight she got from his desk but her eyes remained looking at him. "You might not want it but I'll make sure that you'll need me more than you can think of," she said her voice dropping very law. It was sultry and smooth for his liking. "I want you back and I will have you back."

"How can you be so sure?"

She smiled sweetly and for a moment Rogue saw the glimpse of the woman he loved. "Because whether you like it or not, you belong to me the way I belong to you, Rogue. I am the only one who can fulfil your every need. No one – not even your Juvia – can really replace me."

"I have to agree with that," he muttered. "No one can be as heartless as you are," he added with tone laced with anger and hate.

Just for a fraction of second he saw pain crossed her eyes but Kagura blinked it away. "Say what you want to say." She stood up and leaned towards him, her lips hovering just an inch away from his. "But I always – always get what I want."

He knew what she would next but he did not move away. When her lips touched his familiar sensations washed over him. The tingling feeling of having her so close and her scent sent his senses into frenzy of emotions. He shut his eyes and gave in. he's really tired and he got no strength to fight with his own body. It had been too long and he has to admit that physically he missed her.

He groaned when she bit his lower lip and her tongue slithered over the cut. His hand moved to her nape to pull her closer as he slipped his own tongue inside her mouth, tracing its familiar sweetness. They were in a very awkward position but that didn't matter as he felt he soft hands playing through his hair. Those sinful hands and her luscious lips, both reminded him of the good old days they shared together. The bittersweet feel of the love she gave him which he returned whole heartedly never suspecting that one day he would wake up with her no longer on his side.

He would like to see how far she would go for him and their son. What things she can do to win her family back.

 **ΩΩΩ**

 _Done! Raw and no edits so please bear with me!_

 _I hope you guys like it. I know that maybe some of you really don't care about Rogue and Kagura but I actually like them and I want to give them some moments so let me know what you think about them by dropping a review below._

 _And please let me know if you want to read their story and if you want to know what happened to them how much they are involved with Juvia's life and what is the awaiting them at the end. I'm planning to write a side story about them and I already have the draft._

 _Maybe I'll add some teaser on my next update…_

 _You know I love you,_

 ** _XOXO_**

 _YoseiNoAme_


End file.
